The King's Decree
by HatingWednesday
Summary: A young peasant, Ciel Phantomhive, never considered his charming looks to be a curse. Not until the day the mighty king declared, "Bring me the most beautiful people in all the land, men and women alike. They will all stay here and be mine." S/C
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Black Butler or any of the characters in this fan fiction!_

_..._

_**Pairings: **__Mainly Sebastian/Ciel, but there WILL be others pairings._

_..._

_**Warnings:**__ Multi-chapter, AU, Medieval/Renaissance-like setting, most likely historically inaccurate, OOC, un-beta'd, death/gore, mentions of torture, boyxboy, explicit sexual content, and very irregular updates._

_..._

_**A/N: **__Before you start reading this, keep in mind that I am not an expert on the Dark Ages or Renaissance period. I'm not doing any research besides Googling small details every now and then. Other than that, I'm just taking what I already know and putting it down. This isn't a novel; I'm just writing it for fun, so it doesn't necessarily have to be accurate imo. I mean to begin with, the main pairing itself makes this whole thing totally inaccurate. Also, to make it easier for me and for some readers, the characters in this fic don't talk like they would in those times. Just pretend they are. c;_

_I should also let you know that Sebastian is a bit younger than he appears to be in the manga. And lastly, the setting is NOT England. It's just some made-up kingdom._

_Anyways, I think I'm going to enjoy writing this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it. :D_

* * *

**Prologue**

There was once an insignificant village that rested between two tiny, chicory-covered hills, where the houses were built up of nothing more than mud, stones, and hay. This was, without a doubt, the poorest town in the entire kingdom. No more than one-hundred persons dwelled in the outskirt village, and even so, the houses were packed full. Like most peasants, the people that settled there were forced to work day and night and give at least one-third of their harvest to the lords and to their king. In exchanged for their sacrifice, they were offered protection if rumors of war were to arise.

Within the little village lived the Phantomhives; a happy couple named Vincent and Rachel, and their 14-year-old son, Ciel. After multiple miscarriages, Rachel and Vincent were left heartbroken, and for this reason, the two of them considered themselves blessed to have just one son. Though he was small, and weak, and poor in health, they loved him dearly—more than anything.

Despite his weakness, half of the teenager's day consisted of hard labor. His one errand was to purchase some fodder with the very little money his family possessed, and to toss the smelly feed into the animals' outdoor pens. Along with this, he was to meet his father and the other men and word in the fields when he was finished. Like other boys his age, his wardrobe consisted of a filthy, loose-fitting linen shirt and a pair of baggy, brown shorts. Occasionally, there would be a day hot enough that he would have to wear his cotton-made shoes lest his feet be burned by the scorching ground.

The boy lived a modest life yet his father had taught him to stay proud no matter what; to keep his chin held high in the air. The husband and father was a proud man himself (proud of what, though, no one quite knew). Rachel on the other hand was a humble, hard-working, and quiet woman; the perfect wife to protect.

The thatch-roofed house in which the family lived was not only theirs, but it was also Alexis and Francis Midford's—Vincent's brother-in-law and sister—and their children Elizabeth and Edward. It was no rare occurrence—especially in such a miniscule village like theirs—that living arrangements weren't the most comfortable.

A tidy stack of hay was placed in the livestock quarters—where the animals stayed in the wintertime, that is—on the far side of the room. Nearby, there were two beds pressed together to preserve space. These two hay beds could only hold four bodies, so the seven of them rotated each night to make things fair. Only a couple feet away was the fireplace with the hanging cauldron where the food was made, and beside that stood a petite and rickety table. And that was all that made up their house.

This was not a bad life for them, because this is the only life they'd ever known. They could not even imagine what wonders there were to behold inside of the king's castle or inside of the lords' manor houses. In their case, ignorance truly was bliss. Once one learns what lies beyond those walls, their homes will seem like a dirty, smelly hell of their own.

There was one mighty king that ruled the land, and every soul in the kingdom revered him (though no one knew who he was). His age as well as his physical identity was unknown to everybody in that village, and yet they loved and adored this mysterious man. Even the proud Vincent Phantomhive respected the man he'd never seen. Vincent's parents had taught him, and therefore he had taught his son that both the pope and the king were to be regarded highly.

"Vincent, where is Ciel? Has he been with you?" Rachel asked her husband in worry, her hands clenched tightly together in front of her breast.

"He has not been with me all day. We shall go search for him," Vincent answered immediately, seeing his wife's distress.

And so they went to search for their son. They stopped to ask their neighbors and friends, they searched in outhouses and in the fields. They searched until the sun began to sink in the sky. Just when they were about to assume that their boy had run away from home for good, Vincent spotted a head of bluish-gray hair ducked to rest upon a pair of bruised knees. He sat hugging his knees with his thighs pressed to his chest in front of the stream, his eyes following the constant flow of water.

"Ciel, is this where you have been all day?" his mother asked in exasperation, unsuccessfully running a hand through her tangled, blonde hair.

"Yes," he answered simply in a low voice, his small body not moving at all.

"Ciel, you had us worried sick! What have you been doing here all day?" Rachel inquired again, her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Thinking," was the only response the two parents got. The boy's hand aimlessly fiddled with grass in which he sat, disrespectfully not giving his parents his full attention.

"Is something bothering you, son?" Vincent asked the young one in a patient voice, a frown etched onto his face. Ciel was never much of a wanderer or a dazer. He was usually always focused and sharp-minded. So Vincent could easily tell that something was wrong.

"I've had this feeling all day," the boy drawled. "I have the strangest feeling that something bad will happen soon." With that, the boy stood up and walked away from the stream, past his parents, and in the direction of their home. Ciel's dark cobalt eyes looked even darker in the evening when the sun was low in the sky. His face, though dirty, was free of any blemishes and was smooth to the touch. It was no wonder every mother in the village dreamt of their daughters marrying the young Phantomhive.

Vincent and Rachel exchanged apprehensive glances before following their son's lead and heading back to the village for dinner.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Feedback would be awesome! :D_


	2. Chapter One

_**Warnings:**__ None for this chapter!_

* * *

******Chapter One**

The view of the orange sun just beginning to climb up over the horizon was particularly beautiful that morning. A light, warm breeze carried with it the promise of a hot day, brushing through the foliage and eliciting a hushed rustling noise for anyone who was listening. Besides the occasional moan or bleat of an animal, the entire village was silent because of the early hour. Few people were even awake yet, one of those few being Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel stood with his back against the side of his stone house. Deep blue eyes stared off into the distance as he pondered the uneasy feeling that felt significantly strong that day. Such a mild morning was a contrast to the eerie feeling the 14-year-old had been feeling for the past few days. The evil, nighttime shadows had fled for the day, but Ciel could still sense them watching him from every corner and crevice, just waiting to take pleasure in the awful things that might happen.

Bright and early is when Ciel was forced to rise every morning, but that particular morning Ciel had been woken up extra early by none other than his nerves. With nothing else to do, he had decided to take care of his chores early. As soon as he'd finished feeding the animals with the little fodder they had left (he'd have to make his weekly trip to market tomorrow), the boy just lazed around the house, slowly getting ready for the day of work that stood before him. He'd grabbed a couple of crackers and some cheese for his breakfast, and then headed outside to watch the sun begin to rise.

"You're ready so early? That's not like you," the soft and fatherly voice of Vincent Phantomhive spoke up, startling his son. It was true; the boy, like any teenager, loved to sleep in, even though he couldn't do it often.

"Yes. Maybe we can leave now and get enough work done to leave the fields early today," Ciel suggested, eyeing his father as the man walked over to stand beside him.

"Maybe," Vincent said slowly. "But why would we need to leave early?"

Ciel hesitated, and knew his father could sense his discomfort. In the end, he decided to answer, "I don't know." But the young peasant new full well his reason for not wanting his father to be gone for so long. In fact, if he had any say in it, he'd try to keep everybody home.

"Ciel, what's been on your mind lately? You've been acting strange."

The gray-eyed man was answered with a truly hopeless shrug. "I still have that feeling in the pit of my stomach that has me feeling restless," Ciel explained, "I just know something bad will happen, and the feeling's never been stronger than it is right now. I just wish I knew what it was."

Both of them were silent. Ciel knew his father wouldn't disagree with him, which is exactly what he wanted this time. He wanted someone to assure him that nothing bad would happen. But as much as he wanted his father's comforting words, he knew he had to face the truth. Something bad might very well happen, whether it's the start of a deadly plague or famine or a sudden death; there was simply no avoiding it.

"Maybe something bad will happen," Vincent agreed, just as Ciel had expected. "You just have to stay strong like your father."

The small joke seemed to soothe the tense mood. Father and son both smiled. The two of them stood side by side for several minutes, enjoying the other's company but not exchanging any words. A pair of gray eyes and a pair of blue ones watched the sun as it continued to journey upward. When the entire circle was visible in the sky, they knew they couldn't stay there any longer; it was time to leave. When the time came, the rest of their household emerged from indoors to meet them and head off to work—the typical life of a peasant.

* * *

An injury was the last thing Ciel needed, but unfortunately only a few hours of work that day had resulted in a sprained ankle. The teen was forced to hobble his way back to the house with the help of his kind-hearted cousin, Elizabeth, who had graciously given up her chores to take care of him (which meant double chores the following day). Once they were inside, the taller girl helped him over to the bed and carefully sat him down.

The blonde-haired teenager kneeled in front of her cousin and tenderly held up the hurt ankle, inspecting it carefully. The entire foot was severely swollen and there was a large patch of black and blue skin. The girl pressed on the sensitive area with her index and middle fingers, her eyes rolling up to look at a wincing Ciel, and then back down to the still-indented skin. Both of them remained silent as Elizabeth helped Ciel turn so that his injured ankle was elevated on the bed. She neatly spread a thin sheet of cloth over him and finally stood up straight to behold his small form.

"What else can I do for you, Ciel?" the young girl questioned sadly, fresh tears shining in her emerald eyes. Elizabeth had always been compassionate and protective of her family. Even seeing her dearest little cousin with such a minor injury had her on the verge of tears.

"You don't need to take care of me, Elizabeth. I'll be fine." He offered her a rare smile, because his smiles always seemed convinced her. Ciel really did appreciate her help, but he hated feeling weak. He hated that he had to be taken care of like an ill child.

"Oh, hush," she giggled sadly, and then leaned down to press a motherly kiss to his forehead. The act caused his face to flush in embarrassment. As if he didn't feel childish enough already...

Elizabeth and Ciel had lived in the same house since they were young children, and they had grown to be good friends. However, once Ciel hit the age of 12 he had distanced himself from everyone, including his best friends. Although she never told him how she felt about it, his sudden change in attitude had caused her quite a bit of sadness. Instead of going out to play with the other village children in his spare time, he would work in the fields with his father or take on more chores. He wanted people to see him as a mature adult like the father he looked up to so much, and that would never happen if he participated in causing trouble with his friends . Being small and fragile from birth, he knew some people pitied him, and that's the last thing he wanted. Because he was not weak—not mentally, at least.

"Go finish your chores while I get some rest," Ciel again tried to persuade her, and this time she agreed. Once the girl had left, Ciel's body relaxed and he allowed his eyes to flutter shut in fatigue. And from there, he allowed himself to fall into sleep's trap.

* * *

The aroma of fresh cheese and steaming pottage that assaulted Ciel's nose is what woke the sleeping boy from his midday nap. When his cobalt eyes cracked open, the first thing he checked was what it looked like out the window. The sun was very low in the sky, which meant that the food he smelled was dinner. Looking further around the room, he noticed almost everybody up and about.

"Look who's finally awake," Rachel Phantomhive drawled, smiling brightly at her drowsy-looking son. Both Rachel and Francis were bent in front of the fireplace scooping out their food to fill the dinner bowls with.

"Mmm," he groaned groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his bony fists. A yawn forced its way out of his throat as he sat up to stretch his aching back and neck. At the sound of his stomach's complaints he couldn't help but ask, "Is dinner soon?"

"Dinner is now," his Aunt Francis informed him right on cue, placing cracked wooden bowls full of stew on the table, and then bringing one over to Ciel. He gladly took the steaming bowl and large wooden spoon that was offered to him.

"Thank you, Aunt Francis," he croaked, his voice still thick with sleep. Without waiting, he began to scarf down his food, ignoring the painfully hot trail it left in his mouth and down his throat. The boy continued his rude consumption of food until every last drop of pottage was inside his stomach. That's what skipping lunch did to him.

The young male swung his legs over the side of the bed and he carefully stood, shifting almost all of his weight to his good leg. He suddenly felt the blood rush back to his rear end and previously straighten legs, and sighed in relief; he'd been lying on that hay for much too long. He limped over to put his dirty bowl on the table where the used dishes usually rested waiting to be washed.

"Ciel," Rachel spoke up, resting her completed bowl of stew on the table. She rose from her seat and led her son over to a chair. "Let's see how the swelling is doing." Ciel held his foot out for his mother to inspect, wincing occasionally when she pressed down too hard, or tried to turn his ankle to view it from all angles.

"I'm sure it isn't broken," he told her, wincing once again as the tender ankle was prodded.

"Even still, it will need to be put in a splint. You also need to drink more water," she advised him and stood to retrieve a drink for him, but before she could even take a step away, a knock on the door was heard. "I'll get you something after I answer the door."

Everybody else in the house paid no attention to a simple knock on their door, but Ciel watched his mother closely, his heart racing in his chest and his mind racing in his skull. That feeling was back, and he couldn't imagine how it could possibly get more powerful than it was at that moment. The boy took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Whoever was at that door was the answer to all his worries.

It seemed like it took an eternity, but when Ciel's mother finally cracked the door open, her body froze in confusion. "Can I help you, sirs?"

The shadows were lively now, dancing away in their own separate corners. Ciel was sure he felt their blazing red eyes on him as his body quaked with fear. Because they knew something bad was about to happen, knew that this was the moment that Ciel had been dreading for days. The knights that stood in front of their little house were the keys.

"We're here by the king's orders. Do you have any sons or daughters?"

Rachel hesitated to respond, glancing back at her husband for help. By now, the seven the dwelled in the house were fully aware of the two rarely seen knights that were waiting for an answer. "Yes," she nearly whispered, the word hanging heavily in the air.

"Step aside," one knight ordered, and the woman did so. By now, everybody in the house—especially Vincent—was on the defense. The father's eyes flitted back and forth between his son and the two intruding men, because the memory of what his son had told him was still fresh in his mind. Perhaps this truly was the bad thing that Ciel was sensing earlier that morning. After all, two knights appearing suddenly on your doorstep by the king's orders didn't exactly scream, 'good news!'

Both of the knights stepped into the house, wrinkling their noses at the stench of old hay and animals. The two of them glanced around at each concerned face that stared at them.

"You three," the second knight spoke up after a few moments of silence. The man pointed to Ciel, then Elizabeth, and then Edward. "Come here."

For several seconds nobody moved a muscle, just stared at the knights with distrust and unease. Especially Ciel, who had successfully calmed down a bit, but was still at the edge of his seat. He glanced at his father and mother, and his heart sank when he saw both of them nod, telling him to obey. Ciel was the first to stand, followed by Elizabeth, who rushed to his side in order to help him walk. Edward, who was glaring viciously at the knights, was the last to rise from his seat and cautiously approach them.

The three teens stood before the two noble men and stared up at them like they were foreign beings. In exchange, the knights closely inspected each of them, whispering back and forth between each other before one of them turned to Ciel—not Elizabeth, not Edward, and to all three of them, but to Ciel alone—and asked, "How old are you, boy?"

"Fourteen," Ciel answered without hesitation, staring right into that knight's narrowed, gray eyes. Because now he was certain that this was the dreadful thing that he had been anticipating. Now that he wasn't clueless—now that he knew—he wasn't afraid anymore. Ciel Phantomhive did not fear the bad things that happened in life, but he feared not recognizing what those bad things would be.

Once again, the knights whispered to each other, followed by twin nods. The shorter, white-haired man strode toward the small boy and lifted his chin with his thumb and index finger, causing Ciel to grimace. He turned the teen's face this way and that and then finally stopped his actions to gaze into those mesmerizing eyes. With a final nod of the head, the man took a step away.

"By the king's orders, you're to come with us," the bigger of the two declared in a loud, intimidating voice. "Do not resist, or we will have to use force."

Hearts stopped, jaws dropped, and eyes widen. Bodies jerked out of their seats defensively. Tears began to plummet down faces. Heads shook in denial, because Ciel was being taken away, and who knew what terrible things these strangers had planned. It could have been torture experiments or stressful labor or God knows what else. Who knew what would become of the 14-year-old or how long he would be gone or if they would ever see him again?

"No! You can't just take him!" Rachel hollered; her last attempt to keep her only beloved son there with her. Rivers of tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Yeah, you can't take him away! I'll go in his place if I have to!" Elizabeth joined in the pleas, using her forearm to wipe the salty liquid from her flushed cheeks. But she was held back by the mother, who, though she was filled with grief was standing tall and strong.

"Silence," the taller knight ordered patiently. "Do not worry about this boy; he'll be fine. For the king's command was, 'Find and bring me the most beautiful people in my kingdom, whether male or female, from the ages of 14 to 21. They will live in luxury here with me, and they will all be mine.'" The male must have said that line a lot by the way he recited it so easily.

"I don't believe that," Rachel snapped, reaching out to pull her son close to her protectively. She counted herself lucky to have this one son whom she loved, and now he was forcefully being ripped away by their king. She simply couldn't allow it.

"Rachel," Vincent laid a hand on his wife's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. The action caused the woman's arms to go limp, to fall away from her son and her head to fall forward hopelessly. Because she knew that if these orders were coming directly from the king, these knights would not listen to her, a lowly peasant woman.

"Hurry along and say your goodbyes."

Immediately, Elizabeth clung to her cousin, kissing him on the face and hugging him so tightly that he could not breathe. "Ciel, we love you," she sobbed, hiccupping and wiping her nose.

Ciel hugged her back. "Elizabeth, don't cry for me. Didn't you hear that knight? I'll be living in luxury, I'm sure," he lied to her, because he himself didn't believe those words. Calming everybody down was the last good thing he could accomplish while he was still there.

"Take care of yourself, Ciel. Be a man," Edward muttered, giving Ciel a quick, half-hearted hug and rustling his hair in an affectionate manner. Following this was a hug given from Francis and Alexis. Ciel hugged each of them back, nodding his head at their words of comfort.

"Ciel, my son," Rachel whispered, hugging him close and kissing his head repeatedly. "I love you. Remember I love you, okay dear? So much. Don't do anything foolish."

"I'll be okay, mother," he assured her, once again trying to stop his family from worrying about him even though he himself was terrified.

When Ciel turned to his father, he noticed that the man's eyes were downcast and his shoulders slumped. However, when he slowly approached Vincent, he was immediately pulled into a suffocating hug. "Stay strong, Ciel. Just like you father."

As the peasant was led out of the house, he glanced back to see his family bunched together in the center of the room, some crying and others sadly watching him leave. The unhappiness was clearly expressed in his frown, but the boy's eyes showed nothing but emptiness...nothingness. Tears threatened to spill when he saw his family's sorrow, but he refused to let them—to show these people just how truly afraid he was.

"What's wrong with your foot?" the taller knight inquired as he helped the young male onto the armored horse that stood in front of the modest house.

"It's nothing. I just hurt my ankle." There was no emotion present in that voice.

"You're not walking like it's 'nothing.' I'll have someone take care of that when we get back to the castle," the blonde muttered, mostly to himself. With that, the older male jumped onto the same horse and waited for his white-haired partner to mount his own.

As the horses broke out into a run, Ciel glanced behind him to see his six family members standing outside. His mother had her face buried within her husband's chest, and Elizabeth and Edward were chasing after the horses, just to see where they were going. He kept his face turned toward that direction until the entire village was out of sight.

As they rode through the hills and through the dense forests, Ciel felt those same glowing eyes on him. All around them, those evil shadows danced and sang in glee, taunting and provoking the boy in victory.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Warnings:**__ None for this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The silvery light of the moon gleamed eerily through the haze in the midnight sky. The stars shone brightly and winked down at the people that currently road through the forest on horseback. Although the horses had long ago slowed to a walk, their hooves clattered noisily along the broken path beneath the towering vegetation, scaring away any animal that might get in their path. However, despite the noisiness, Ciel Phantomhive had to pinch himself in order to keep stay awake.

They had been riding on for hours on end; the moon was high in the sky by then. Those hours had given Ciel plenty of time to let his situation sink on. Never before had the boy considered himself to be good-looking. And what did the king's order mean anyways? Why did he need the 'most beautiful people in the land?' Were Ciel and the others to be servants? Would they be thrown in the dungeon, or tortured and beaten to death? Was the king an ugly man who simply wanted all of the beautiful people to suffer? Idea after idea flashed across the screen in Ciel's active imagination, and yet none of them seemed to stick.

There was one question, however, that did seem to pop back up on occasion as the boy continued to consider things. Would he ever see his family again? His heart ached at the thought of never seeing his loving parents and cousin. Not ever being able to tease Edward, never being complimented by his uncle or corrected by his aunt. Such thoughts caused tears to sting at his eyes, but luckily for him, he was more stubborn than those tears. He blinked them back without trouble, not wanting to be seen as a weakling.

A weakling. Such as the young and obviously attractive blonde male that rode on the horse beside him. He must have been older than Ciel by a couple years, and yet he had cried his eyes out for the entire first hour after all the knights had met up. However, at that moment the young man was nodding off, his arms wrapped around the knight to keep from falling off of the horse. When the blonde saw Ciel doing the same, however, he spoke up. "Hey, you."

Ciel looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Hmm?"

"What's your name?" the teenager asked, his baby blue eyes shining with innocent curiosity. The boy truly was beautiful, but the way he was dressed suggested that he simple peasant boy just like Ciel.

In fact, there was a good amount of very attractive peasants that the knights had picked up. Ciel had glanced around multiple times, taking in the appearances of the people that had been taken away just like him. There were three peasant women; one with dark, curly hair and a pretty face, another with darker skin and long, lavender-tinted hair, and one with brownish-red hair and an innocent, almost naïve, look about her. There were two noble women; a stunning blonde, and a foreign woman with long, black hair that was traditionally pinned up. There was a man with long, straight red hair. And lastly, there was a blonde lord that looked to be in his early 20's and a younger, wealthy-looking blonde with curly hair.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he responded quietly. Though he didn't necessarily want to associate with anyone at the moment, he figured talking to someone would keep him awake.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Alois Trancy," the boy introduced himself. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," the boy replied simply, much too fatigued to make decent conversation.

"That old? You're so short though," he remarked in disbelief, causing the knight in front of him to chuckle and Ciel to grimace and turn his head away.

There was a moment of silence before Alois, once again, spoke to Ciel. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to offend you. Please talk to me. I'm so scared..."

A frown made its way upon Ciel's face and he shook his head. "How could you admit that you're afraid out loud? How could you show these people that you're scared? Now you'll be the easiest target." He made eye contact with one of the knights and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"All of us here have every right to be afraid! These people should be smart enough to figure that out on their own anyway."

Ciel said no more on the matter, because he knew that Alois was partially correct. Then again, he still wished to disagree, but instead, he changed the subject up a bit. "I wonder what the king is going to make us do at the castle."

Alois stayed silent when, following Ciel's words, the white-haired knight gave a boisterous laugh and turned his head toward Ciel to address him. "Isn't it obvious by now? The king said, 'They will be mine.' As in your bodies will belong to him."

There was a moment of silence to let the meaning of the words sink in before a look of utter terror found its way upon Ciel's face. "What?" he exclaimed, "You honestly expect me to be humiliated in such a way? I can't do this!"

"Calm down. You have no choice. And besides, you got lucky. With that foot injury of yours, you'll probably be the last in line."

Ciel had to take deep breaths to calm his volcanic rage. "So that ghastly king has ripped all of us away from our families just to use our bodies for his sick desires? That's revolting! How is this even allowed by the church?"

"Easy. As far as the church knows, the king has sent for us to pick up a new batch of servants, since his are getting old. They need not know what happens in the king's bed," the tall knight told him.

The other knight bobbed his head in agreement. "Yes. And remember this, boy; you're a measly peasant and the king is in charge of the lord that's been protecting your family since before you were born. If it weren't for him your ancestors could have been wiped out by enemy nations, and you would have never existed. This is what you owe the king."

At that, Ciel was quiet as he let his words sink in. His stubbornness wanted nothing more than for the boy to refuse, but he refrained from doing so. The knight's words helped to subdue his fury. All he could do was try his hardest to forgive the king. A dirty grudge would only result in disaster.

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock on a gorgeous summer day. Rays of sunlight glared through the small gothic windows and onto Ciel's covered face (he'd long ago tossed the blanket over his head in a sleepy attempt to block the blinding rays). Never before had the young male been able to sleep so late, and he wanted to cherish every moment of it. However, multiple attempts had been made to attack his peaceful slumber. Finally, the toasty covers were yanked off of him altogether.

"Please wake up, sir! Or else you'll be late for breakfast!" The noisy voice reached Ciel's ears in a most unpleasant way, and he cracked his eyes open, squinting up at the intruder. Standing over him was a young blonde boy with messy hair and huge, innocent, blue eyes.

Immediately, the startled boy popped up from the bed and looked around his new room frantically as if he'd forgotten where he was. It was then that he remembered everything that had happened the previous night. As soon as they'd arrived at the stone, fortress-like castle about an hour and half after his conversation with Alois and the knights, the 'captives' were each escorted to their rooms. These rooms were right beside each other, and only separated by a curtain. Though you could not see past each curtain, you could very well hear every word people said in their rooms. After Ciel was escorted to his room, he plopped right down upon his bed and passed out in exhaustion.

Now that it was light and Ciel was rested enough to understand the happenings around him, he observed his surroundings—his new room. The forest green cloth curtains that divided the rooms were pulled apart and tied up so that the area had become one, long room. The small canopy bed on which he laid also had curtains, which the servant boy had pulled back in order to wake the sleeping teen. There was a simple wooden table beside the bed with an oil lamp sitting upon it—something that Ciel and his family had never been so lucky to have. There was a small chest that sat across the room, which Ciel assumed was filled with clothes.

"You're alright! You're in the king's castle in case you forgot where you are," the boy laughed, patting the frazzled boy on the head. "Hope you're hungry, 'cause I'm sure your breakfast is ready."

Ciel rubbed his eyes and gazed up at the servant in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm Finian, one of the king's servants. I'm supposed to take care of you and guide you, since castle life is probably new for you. I also heard that you were injured and need help walking." Finian gave a sugary sweet and kindhearted smile to the boy and offered him a hand.

Ciel nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed before taking the offered hand. He allowed himself to be helped off of the bed and walked out of the room toward the stairs. Steps weren't the easiest things to climb when one had a sprained ankle, so the walk downward wasn't the easiest. When they did finally reach the bottom, however, Finian spoke up. "Now make sure you pay attention to which way we're goin'. There won't be someone to guide you every day."

Ciel simply nodded and allowed the blonde boy to guide him around corners and through the many halls of the castle. Upon observing the environment, Ciel was simply astounded. Never before had he seen anything so stunning in his life. Not only did the place have to be at least 50 times bigger than his own little stone house, but the inside contained intricate decorations. The floor was made of dirt, but the walls were made of something thick that had swirling designs on it. There was a row of gothic windows down each little hallway, and paintings in ones that didn't have any. The main color scheme seemed to be red and black in the main hall and most other parts of the castle, and dark green with brown wood in the bedrooms.

When Ciel was led into the dining hall by Finian, there were semi-familiar faces watching them impatiently; however, most of the angered looks turned into sympathetic ones when the boy winced in pain as he limped toward an empty seat. Ciel ignored the looks altogether in favor of finally plopping down and sighing in relief. What a long day it would be if it took him that long just to come down to the dining hall.

That particular dining hall was where the king and any special guests would feast together. There was a separate dining hall where the servants and knights would eat, which was located on the opposite end of the castle. This dining hall, being the nicer of the two, was decorated more elaborately. The walls were covered with a special type of paper, which was maroon in color and had a nice pattern and texture. Oil lamps were attached to the walls encircling the ten-foot long table that rested in the very center of the room and herbs were sprinkled here and there on the dirty floor.

Not only did it look nice, but the smell that came from the food that now rested on plates on top of the clothed wooden table was utterly mouth-watering. Ciel's normal diet consisted of cheese, dark bread, crackers, pottage, pork, limited garden vegetables, and on rare occasions, the local village fruit. But resting upon that table was foods that Ciel had never even seen before. Two roasted ducks rested in the center upon an enormous plate, and a rich, brown sauce along with some kind of green and brown garden herbs was sprinkled on top of them. Several kinds of fresh-looking fruits and vegetables were arranged on smaller plates around the main dish.

Ciel glanced around the room at everybody else, noting that they were all staring longingly at the meal before them, waiting to dig in. Beside him sat that girl with the curly, dark hair that he'd seen the previous night, and on his other side was the peasant woman with the lavender hair. Each of them had their eyes downcast, probably just as humiliated to be there as Ciel was. However, at that moment, Ciel was far too focused on grabbing his share of food.

Ciel got his hands on a good chunk of meat from one of the ducks and a couple of strawberries from the smaller plates. He placed all of the food he'd retrieved on the white plate that rested in front of him. Afterwards, he began to dig in, seeing that everybody else was doing the same. Every piece of food on his plate tasted better than anything he'd ever tried. The strawberries and other strange fruit tasted so utterly sweet on his tongue and the duck along with the herbs and sauce was simply scrumptious.

The boy couldn't help but feel a bit guilty while filling his stomach to the brim with food. He knew that these were things that his family would probably never taste. There he was, in a beautiful castle free to sleep until the sun was high in the sky on his feather bed, while his family was forced to rise from their hay beds just as the sun began to rise. He was, however, grateful that he was the one that was chosen to be taken away instead of Elizabeth or Edward. Edward was so defiant at times that he could have been put to death for his struggles, and Elizabeth was such a sensitive girl. Ciel would never wish that they were chosen instead of him, because he would never wish for the disgusting hands of the king to defile either of them.

When it seemed as if everybody was done eating, their bellies stuffed with food, they sat in silence. Occasionally, Ciel would make eye contact with one of the women, and sometimes the blonde boy he'd talked to the night before would smile at him.

"Listen up everybody! It looks like everybody's just about done eating by now. So why don't we introduce ourselves, since we'll all be living together now!" the older blonde lord spoke up, gesturing dramatically with his hands as he did so. When nobody said a word, he sighed and continued, "I'm Aleister Chambers, and I am a lord. Now who are you?"

The male in which Aleister gestured to was the one with bright red hair and striking, green eyes. The male stood up to introduce himself, "I'm Grell Sutcliffe, and I am also a lord." He gestured to himself gracefully and flashed everyone a pointy-toothed smile before sitting down, and nodded at the younger male next to him

Said male was the one with the beautiful, curly, blonde hair. "My name is Maurice Cole, and I am the son of a lord."

"I am Ran Mao," the foreign girl mumbled with a heavy Chinese accent, her voice monotone.

Next was the blonde boy with the fair skin and baby blue eyes. "My name is Alois. It's nice to meet all of you," he introduced himself with a charming smile. _He'll definitely be the king's favorite,_ Ciel thought.

"My name is Hannah." The woman with the lavender hair might also very well be one of the king's favorites. Her caramel-colored skin was without blemish and her violet eyes deep and mysterious. She had wider hips and rather large breasts, giving her a curvy hourglass figure that the king was sure to love.

Ciel stood up on one leg as soon as Hannah was done with her introduction and proudly declared, "I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

"Beatrice," the girl with curly, black hair muttered bitterly, and then quickly took a seat again, crossing her arms over her rather large chest and turning her head away from the many eyes that were on here. To put it simply, she looked less than pleased to be there.

"I'm Paula," said the younger girl with the big brown eyes, reddish-brown hair, and a king smile.

"Hello everyone. My name is Irene and I am the wife of a lord," the blonde noblewoman introduced herself politely, giving a slight bow of the head, before sitting down again.

After the introductions were done, Ciel couldn't help but wonder why on earth he'd been chosen. Sure, he would admit he had a handsome face and pretty eyes. However, his body was undeveloped and fragile-looking. His muscles were small, yet toned because of the work he did each day. It was nothing like the developed males or curvy females he'd seen. Then again, he _was_ the youngest one present...

"It's time for baths," a tall, stern, and dark-haired servant informed everybody from off to the side. At his command, a plethora of servants came bustling into the dining hall to escort all of them to different areas of the house.

Ciel was escorted by many servants into the garden, where he was stripped down and carefully lowered into a wooden tub filled with warm water. The warm water felt remarkable against his dirty skin and in his tangled locks. Sweet-smelling flowers and herbs were tossed in with him. Though he felt vaguely like he was being cooked, he couldn't help but allow the servants to scrub his body and hair with soap. They poured even more buckets of hot water over his head to rinse him off before—much to Ciel's disappointment—they lifted him out and wrapped him in linens to dry.

"Was that the best bath you've had in your life or wasn't it?" Finian asked the boy excitedly.

"It really was," Ciel admitted, allowing the servant boy to dry off his dripping hair. It was true. Back in his village, baths were rare and soap was even rarer. When they did bathe, the water was freezing cold and quite unpleasant, especially in the wintertime.

"Well you'll be gettin' that kind of treatment every day now," Finian enlightened him with a toothy grin. "Now open wide!"

Ciel hesitated for a moment and eyed the cloth that the blonde held up in his hand before he finally parted his lips. To Ciel's surprise and confusion, Finian began rubbing his teeth with the wet clothe. Within the cloth was spices and herbs to make his breath small nice and fresh.

When he was finished, he handed Ciel the cloth. "You'll have to do that on your own from now on. There's a nice big bowl of spices in the washroom for you. But right now, it's time to show you around the castle."

* * *

Still-swollen skin was poked and prodded once more, and Ciel couldn't stop wincing at the pain the action brought him. Though the swelling and odd coloration had disappeared considerably in comparison to the first day, putting weight on the injured extremity was still reasonably uncomfortable.

"We'll need to put a splint on so that it heals properly," the doctor mumbled, more to himself than anything. Ciel nodded, nonetheless. He would do anything to make the thing heal faster so that he could walk around independently.

The sun was low in the sky, and everybody in the castle had just finished dinner. That is, everybody except for the king. Ciel hadn't realized the absence of the man he'd never seen until somebody else had asked. The answer that was offered was simply, _'The thing has requested dinner in his bed chamber tonight.'_ The boy was anxious to see what this king looked like, but he was also slightly afraid. He was still sticking to the suspicion that this king was an ugly man both inside and out.

"Also, you should not participate in..." the doctor paused to clear his throat awkwardly, "Strenuous activities for a few weeks."

A pretty, dark blush rose on Ciel's cheeks at the doctor's words, and he scowled. Yet despite his irritation with the painfully obvious meaning behind the man's words, he couldn't help but be relieved. The knight from last night was right; as odd as it sounded, the boy was lucky to get such an injury.

Ciel's time to be called into the king's bed chamber would come eventually. But at least the boy had more time to calm his nerves before that time finally came.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Warnings: **__Disturbing images, hints of SM. Italics=dreams or thoughts._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_The walls of the king's room were gray in color and oddly clothed with weeds and tangled vines. The floor was made of dirt with sharp and tiny crystal shards imbedded in it, just waiting to pierce someone's skin, make them bleed. A green substance dripped from the ceiling and sizzled whenever it came into contact with anything. And then there was the king himself standing in all his glory before the small and helpless boy._

_ The king's eyes were blank—completely white and lacking color. His nose was misshapen and crooked and his lips were dried up like raisins. He was fatter than any man Ciel had ever seen and his skin and fat was beginning to rot and fall away from his body in various places. He must have been unable to speak, because when he motioned for Ciel so stand and follow him to the bed (which appeared to be broken with age) not a word fell from his lips._

_ 'Y-your Majesty, please,' Ciel found himself begging, though he couldn't control what he said. He crawled to the bed on his belly as if his legs could no longer function. Sharp crystal shards pierced every inch of his exposed skin, causing a trail of red to be left behind him. "Take me, my king. I cannot stand it any longer." He screamed at himself to stop his actions, but his body would not listen. With his spirit detached from his body, he was only able to sit there helplessly and watch the vile act that was about to take place._

_ Those raisin lips pulled into a smile and the beast helped the boy onto the bed, trapping him beneath his many layers of fat. His lips fell apart and the same green liquid that leaked from the ceiling dribbled out of his mouth, burning the sensitive skin of Ciel's face. Large chunks of rotten flesh began to fall off of the ghastly king and onto Ciel's face as the king tore article after article of clothing off of the boy's small body. The peasant shook the rancid chucks off of him and smiled delightfully up at the king when he began to lean down for an acidic kiss..._

Ciel woke with a start, his bed clothes damp with sweat and his body now in an upright position. He glanced around the room frantically for a moment, his breath heavy and labored. The boy wiped the sweat that trickled down his forehead and curled up in a ball against the headboard of his bed.

Ciel had been staying in the castle for a few days already, and by then his ankle had improved tremendously. The splint had been removed earlier that day, and instead, the ankle was wrapped in linen cloth several times to keep it from healing improperly. If any of the ten of them had a physical disability, they would be disposed of, only to be held in the dungeon until they starved to death. To make sure each and every one of them was acceptable, they would all be presented before the king the next morning after breakfast and baths took place.

The teen stood from the bed and limped over to the door, where he grabbed his rugged, wooden walking stick and left the room, unable to stand those taunting, beady little red eyes on him any longer. From there, he took a right and proceeded down the hallway, not having a specific destination in mind. A short walk would probably help to clear his mind though. There was only one oil lamp lit in each hallway at that late hour, making the expanse seem rather eerie, but Ciel paid no mind. He just needed to get his mind away from that dreadful nightmare.

As he advanced down the hallway he began to distract himself, thinking of what his family had done the previous day. However, that distraction was quite short-lived because he knew exactly what took place in his family's life every day. He tried to predict what would be for breakfast, then lunch, and then dinner the following day, but he had no guesses. During his stay there, he had yet to eat the same meal twice. His mind was buzzing with ideas, but none of them were successfully able to free his mind from the king, and more specifically that damned dream.

Speed walking blindly probably wasn't the best idea in such a dimly lit hallway, but Ciel did so anyways, too distracted with trying to distract himself to pay attention to his surroundings. Such a foolish action led to two bodies colliding and a young, baby blue-eyed boy to almost yelp in fright. However, when the two young boys saw each other, each of them released a synchronized sigh of relief.

"What are you—?" Ciel began, but was harshly cut off. Alois had swiftly stepped behind him, his chin resting on Ciel's shoulder and his hand placed firmly over his lips.

"Shhh! Listen," the blond boy ordered into the other teen's ear before the hall was silent once more.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably and pursed his lips in discontentment, but listened closely to whatever it is he was supposed to hear. Brazen sounds hummed from two large wooden doors that had ornate designs carved into it. Along with those sounds, the wooden bed frame banging against the wall could be heard. This was unmistakably the king's chamber.

Ciel found his face heat up and shook the boy away from him. "We shouldn't be listening to this!"

"Just listen!" Alois snapped in irritation, his eyes on the door that separated the two boys from the erotic scene inside. After a few moments the woman's pleasured moans and whimpers ceased and words much too soft to hear were murmured, followed by utter silence. Ciel's heart was beating erratically as he eavesdropped. Had they been heard? Before he could even open his mouth to tell that male that he was going back to his room, a loud thump was heard, causing the both of them to jerk. Following the unnervingly loud noise came an equally loud scream of pain.

"Hannah's in there."

"Should we do something?" Ciel asked the blond, adrenaline pumping through his entire body.

"Are you crazy? We'll be killed if we interrupt. It's been happening for a while now anyway. She was escorted up here before we were even escorted to our rooms for the night." Alois followed Ciel's lead and sunk down the wall to sit on the floor.

The two of them were silent for the longest time, listening to the still pained shouts from Hannah and the occasional groan from the king. Ciel pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms, shaking his head back and forth as the cries continued to grow louder and more intense. How could this be? Ciel was not told he would be tortured as _well_ as raped. The fear that the boy had hidden deep within him had grown severely, almost reaching his outermost layer.

"She's the first one, isn't she?" Ciel questioned, his voice slightly muffled by his arms.

"Yes," Alois confirmed and leaned his head back against the wall. "I'm so scared. What if I'm next?"

The cobalt-eyed teen shrugged and lifted his face, resting his head against the wall as well. "We'll all have to go in there eventually. I wonder what that king looks like."

The blond scoffed. "Does it matter? But I suppose we'll find out tomorrow anyways, huh? I wonder why he waited so long to show himself to us."

"I bet he's a hideous man that's too ashamed to show himself," Ciel spat with the utmost bitterness in his voice. "We already know what kind of man he really is."

Alois bobbed his head in agreement. "You're lucky though. At least you have that injury of yours to postpone your time."

Ciel shook his head and turned to look at Alois. "To be honest, though, I'd rather get it done and over with. I don't want to sit here waiting and hearing everybody's horror stories."

There were a few minutes that were still. Both boys had stopped talking, and the 'background noise' had now stopped. Ciel listened to his heartbeat pounding in his ears and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Those past few days had been hell for the boy, and he knew that it would only get worse after tonight.

"Why are you up this late anyways?" Alois whispered, breaking the silence at last. "I was just too afraid to sleep."

"I had a nightmare," Ciel mumbled, even though he felt weak and childish admitting such a thing.

"Oh. Well do you want to talk about it?"

Ciel shook his head, a shiver running through his body. He cursed himself for bringing it up, because now that he had, he couldn't keep his mind away from it. What if his dream was a sign—a warning? Perhaps the hideous man in the nightmare represented the king's utterly terrifying personality. Or what if it meant something deeper and more frightening?

It was then that Ciel's thoughts were interrupted by an opening door. The teen's blood immediately froze in his veins and he tensed up, hoping whoever it was that was exiting the room didn't see the two of them there. They _were_ sitting in the shadows after all. He glanced at Alois from the corner of his eye to see that the boy's reaction was very similar to his own. If they were seen in front of the king's door eavesdropping, they would surely be punished!

Much to Ciel's relief, however, the only one to exit the room was a familiar, lavender-haired woman who seemed too dazed to notice the two suspicious teenagers. Ciel felt his jaw drop at the sight of her face. With one eye swollen, multiple bruises, tears streaked down to her chin, and blood dried to her cheek, the woman looked absolutely awful. Her eyes were blank, yet a tiny smile rested upon those bright red lips of hers. With her hair pushed over one of her shoulders and her shirt falling carelessly off of the other, Ciel was clearly able to make out more scratches and already darkened bruises. Finger marks could be found on almost every inch of her tan arms. She proceeded on, limping down the hallway toward her room in silence.

As soon as Hannah was far enough down the hallway, Ciel heard Alois whisper, "Maurice was right about the strange things that happen in this castle..."

Ciel's head snapped up to look at Alois. "What do you mean?"

"Maurice told me that this castle is haunted..._cursed_. He said that even though the king may be horrible, the evil here in the castle will almost hypnotize us to think he's god-like. I guess that means we'll all lose our minds." Though Ciel didn't necessarily believe anything that the sneaky Maurice Cole said, it all made sense. Hannah had come out of the room smiling to herself even after being abused so harshly. That certainly couldn't have been normal, could it?

The hallway was quiet after those upsetting words had been exchanged, and after a while, Ciel's head sunk back into his arms in exhaustion. The boy refused to go back in that room and sleep just so that he could be haunted by more nightmares. But he was so utterly tired that he barely even heard when Alois told him he was going to retire for the night.

For a while, Ciel remained in that hallway alone, his head resting against the wall and his eyes closed, though he was not entirely asleep yet. No, he had not completely been possessed by sleep, because he vaguely remembered a blurry, black figure hovering over him. He vaguely remembered floating back to his room and gently landing back in his bed on top of the covers. He vaguely remembered everything darkening when those green curtains were pulled loose, surrounding his bed with blackness. And he remembered those footsteps gradually growing softer and softer before he was completely whisked away by sleep.

* * *

The following morning for breakfast, Hannah was absent. That fact alone had Ciel feeling nauseous from anxiety. He and Alois had exchanged worried glances, since they were the only ones that had heard the cries of agony coming from the king's bed chamber. But everybody else knew something was wrong. Since the woman was the first one to be requested (even before she was brought to be presented to him) her absence caused everybody to be on edge.

Not only had she been missing for breakfast, but the curtains that connected her room to the rest of theirs were shut. It was already past midday and she was not up and about yet, suggesting that she was ill or hurt. Would that dirty, sadistic man do this to each of them? It could also be a warning, Ciel thought. What if the king was trying to set an example of what he would do to the rest of them if we do not please him?

As Ciel gazed bitterly out his bedroom window he contemplated leaping out. He could end all of his troubles by breaking his fragile bones on that cold, hard ground below. Taking his own life sounded so very tempting, but doing so, he thought, would only prove his fears. No matter how terrified he was, he knew he could handle whatever it was the king had planned for him.

"We need to talk, Ciel Phantomhive," a male's voice spoke up from the doorway, yanking Ciel from his thoughts.

"About what?" the boy asked the head servant, William, sourly. Ciel disliked the man for two reasons; he was much too uptight when it came to the rules, and he thought he was the boss of everyone, including Ciel, who did not like to be ordered around.

"About your situation. Since you're partially disabled, you're not going to be presented before the king today. However, since you have to wait until your ankle is completely healed, we're going to take this time to...prepare you."

"Prepare me for being violated by the king?" Ciel laughed, though his whole attitude expressed anything but amusement, and leaned back against the window that he was just peering through. "And how do you intend to do that?"

"I only wish to explain what you're to do when you're finally called to the king's chamber. To please the king should be your one and only goal, and you're far too inexperienced to do so properly."

Ciel made a face and his automatic response was to open his mouth to reject the offer, but he stopped himself. Perhaps it was smart to listen to William's advice. Perhaps he wouldn't be punished like Hannah was if he could be better than her; the best, in fact.

The peasant sighed and pushed off of the window to stand up straight. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Grell swooned before shoveling in a mouthful of food. His head fell to the side and his eyes closed dreamily, causing Ciel to roll his eyes. The teen was not at all fond of the red-haired male.

That evening's dinner consisted of cooked vegetables, some kind of sweet, white bread and a roasted pig head with an apple held snuggly in its mouth. The highlighted topic of that evening's conversation happened to be their appearances before the king.

"I can't either. I certainly wasn't expecting the king to be so charming," Irene, who Ciel learned was a rather calm and elegant woman no matter what the situation.

"Did you see those eyes?"

"I have to admit, he's almost as gorgeous as me." Light laughter rose around the table.

"He touched my cheek and told me I was beautiful!"

"So what? That's what he said to all of us."

"I bet he'll be fun in bed!" More laughter.

As the chatter continued, Ciel felt his disgust rising. What Maurice said _must_ have been true. Everybody had seen the wounds and bruises covering Hannah's body, and they were afraid of the king before they'd seen him face to face. It was true; there was something wrong with that place. There was something wrong with their heads...

"Have you all lost your minds?" Beatrice suddenly snapped, interrupting the constant noise and successfully shutting every mouth in the room. "This man took us all away from our homes. He injured Hannah! He'll probably do the same to us! Have all of you forgotten this?" Her face was red with anger by then. "I'm done. I've lost my appetite." With that, the young woman exited the dining hall without looking back.

"She frightened me," Aleister laughed once the young woman was gone, and then brushing his blonde hair over his shoulder. "Can't she see that we're all just excited that the king turned out to be a decent man?"

"Didn't she see him? He was so handsome! Ahh, and those eyes. They gave me the chills," exclaimed Grell, holding his hands to his beating heart.

"Surely a man as pitiless as him can't be all_ that_ great..." Ciel inserted into the conversation, wiping his hands with the napkin that rested beside his plate.

"Oh, that's right!" Alois shouted, snatching everyone's attention. "Ciel didn't get to see the king."

"Is that so? Well then you're really missing out," Maurice cooed with a sugary sweet smile. Ciel made a face at him.

"He just _has_ to be the most handsome in all the land," the normally reserved woman named Paula added.

When they all began to nod their heads in agreement, Ciel couldn't help but scoff. "Why do you even think so highly of him? You realize that to him, each and every one of us is a mere toy? You forget about what an _ugly_ man he really is!"

It was silent for a long moment as everybody seemed to let the words soak in. When the chatter began to build up again, Ciel shook his head hopelessly at each of them and rose from his seat. "You people disgust me." With that, he left his half-eaten plate of food and departed from the dining hall, though in a different direction than Beatrice.

Ciel rapidly hobbled his way toward the doors that led to the courtyard garden, hoping that some sun and fresh air would free him from the unavoidable crossness that he felt toward those seven that probably still sat in the dining hall cooing and fussing over the king. As if Ciel would ever fall for that!

When the boy exited the castle and entered the vast garden, he took a deep breath. The air smelled of flowers and the wind blew with it leaves from the fruits trees that thrived there. A few of the gardeners—including Finian—worked on watering and tending the garden full of flowers, herbs, and vegetables that all grew in small rows or patterns.

Ciel had visited the garden once before when Finian had showed him around the mansion. His favorite part of the garden, he remembered, was the fish pond that had the stone bench resting beside it. And that was where Ciel was headed. He rounded the corner, following the stone path to his destination. When Ciel knew he was getting close, the boy slowed his pace and began enjoying the sights of the garden. He idly wondered if he was allowed to pick some of the fruit that dangled oh so temptingly from that tree branches...

Just when the boy stepped onto the large rock that rested a mere five feet from the stone bench that he planned on claiming, a flash of lavender caught his eye. Upon looking up, he saw the familiar young woman with tan—and now terribly bruised—skin and extremely long, flowing hair. A few leaves that flew and tumbled through the garden got trapped within her hair just like a fly in a spider web, but she didn't seem to notice; her narrowed eyes looked distant and blank as she seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Hannah?" Ciel mumbled quietly as he approached her slowly, keeping a large gap between them.

The woman's attention snapped to the 14-year-old that now stood there with her, and she gave him a soft smile. "Oh, hello Ciel."

"The king hurt you, didn't he?" He kept his eyes trained on the dark brown fish that swam in circles in the pond below.

"It really isn't like that. The King Sebastian is such a kind man," she murmured quietly, the same smile as the previous night gracing her un-reddened lips.

"What do you mean he's kind? Don't tell me you're just like the others" Ciel snarled, plopping down on the stone bench. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. "I didn't want to believe it, but now there's no other way. This place really does mess with peoples' minds."

"Trust me Ciel, when you meet the king, you'll understand."

With that, the seemingly dazed female turned from him and gracefully paced away, leaving the confused boy to sort things out on his own.


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N:**__ Ah I am literally terrified to post this lol. This chapter did not turn out like I had originally planned and I hate when that happens. ;_;. I hope you guys um enjoy?_

_**Warnings: **__Explicit sexual content involving a minorrr. And OOCness._

_If anyone wants to skip the smut, look for this little thing: *~*. I'll put it when you should stop reading and when you can continue. c:_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The sun had risen thirty times and set twenty-nine since the most beautiful people in all the land had been brought to that massive, fortress-like castle. Since then, everything the king had promised rang true. All ten of them _did_ live in luxury; they bathed regularly in steaming, hot water, almost every meal was a feast, and each was free to roam the castle grounds as they pleased. The other promise—that each of their bodies would be his—had almost been fulfilled. Almost...

It was a wonder just how much Ciel had changed since he'd been taken away from his village. Back then, his body was no more than skin and bones. His attire was very unappealing. His untrimmed, blue-gray bangs were always dangling in front of his face, preventing others from clearly viewing those gorgeous, dark blue eyes. That tangled mess upon his head was always coated with sweat, oil, and sometimes dirt. He usually smelled of animal and earth and his skin was red with sunburn because of the labor he was forced to do each day. But despite all this, his genes stood up and trampled all of his flaws. That is why he was chosen.

Now that his features were not hidden by his previous, rough lifestyle, he was even more breath-taking. His hair was always clean, trimmed, and unknotted. His new apparel was simple, yet elegant and comfortable. He was even able to wear expensive leather shoes to protect his already scarred and calloused feet. His sun burn had turned into a light tan and those azure liquid pools could now be seen clearly past trimmed, bluish-gray bangs. Ciel had gained weight from the large meals that were served there at the castle, and therefore he grew less bony and far more healthy-looking. Both his looks and his confident demeanor were sure to enchant the king.

Not only did he look ravishing, but for the past few weeks William had been 'preparing' him for the very night he'd be called into the king's bed chamber. The servant had taught him how to properly address the king and how to show him respect. Although Ciel despised some of the more awkward conversations he'd been forced to have with William, he was glad the male had offered to guide him. If it wasn't for that uptight man, he would have wandered into the king's room without a clue of what to do.

"I know you don't want to do this. Nobody did," William's monotone voice spoke up as he moved away from Ciel and retreated toward the door, "But you need to be ready. You'll be requested soon."

Ciel lowered his eyes to the floor and nodded. He didn't hear William's footsteps as he left, but when he heard the door click shut he knew he was on his own.

Although he wasn't nearly as afraid as he was early during his stay...there was still this little tiny flame that was just waiting to be fed. Aside from Hannah, not a single person came out of the room with injuries on them. This left Ciel to assume it was either a warning, or the king simply didn't like her. The boy was, however, still wary about the evil that resided in castle that Alois had told him about, purely because he refused to believe that the king was as great as everybody had made him out to be.

_'That was one of the best nights of my life!'_

_ 'I would love to become his queen one day...'_

_ 'I feel like I'm in love!'_

Those were just a few of the outlandish comments that had come from each person after they'd left the king's room. And as of now, Ciel was the only clueless one that didn't know what to believe.

As Ciel stood before his enormous bedroom window watching the sunset for the thirtieth time, pondering anything and everything having to do with the mysterious king that everybody seemed to love, a servant knocked and timidly poked her head inside. "Excuse me? I am to escort you to King Sebastian's bed chamber." The servant that addressed Ciel was a taller female with a cute and freckled face who expressing nothing but sympathy as she watched the troubled boy.

Ciel's heart plummeted. Tonight already? He knew it was going to happen soon like William had told him, but not _this_ soon. He'd just got rid of that wrenched clothe on his ankle two nights ago! Disturbing images of that nightmare that he was unable to disregard flashed through his mind, sending a shockwave of terror through his body. Although he highly doubted the man was as monstrous as the creature his imagination had concocted, the marks on Hannah's body proved that he was merciless and was very much capable of doing such a thing to him.

Ciel followed the servant up the stairs and over to the double doors that Ciel knew led to the king's room. He took a deep breath, glanced at the servant, who flashed what seemed to be a reassuring smile at him, and entered the room without falter. The boy successfully composed himself on the outside, but the only thing that could truly soothe him now was getting this deed done and other with.

"Your Majesty, I am here," the teen announced, pausing briefly to wait for a response. As he glanced around the room, he noticed that the place was void of the king...or at least he was somewhere the boy could not see him.

"Over here." The silky smooth voice sent chills rattling down Ciel's spine, but he would not let that fool him. The voice came from the direction of the bed whose curtains were partially let down, blocking Ciel's view of the man.

The bedroom was enormous, and nothing like the death trap he'd dreamt about. The décor matched that of the other smaller bedrooms in the fact that the colors were mainly green with brown timber. More furniture, such as a large chest and a wardrobe, stood there against the walls. The bed was just like Ciel's, but much larger in both length and width, and the curtains were far more extravagant. The bed was placed right beside the fireplace, which was not lit due to the warm weather. Benches that were built into the wall held luxurious pillows and spreads and complimented the rest of the area nicely. Ciel was amazed as he took in his surroundings, but he was still focused on his main task.

_To please the king should be your one and only goal..._

The words echoed loudly in Ciel's ears as he inched toward the bed in which the king was seated. Even if he was like the man in Ciel's village whose body was entirely covered with warts. Even if he was some kind of sadistic ogre. Even if he was the oldest man Ciel had ever seen. Even if Ciel was absolutely mortified...he needed to be desirable and must neither struggle nor complain. Because being liked or disliked by the king could mean the difference between life and death.

When he finally stood before the canopy bed and laid eyes on the man that he'd been anticipating to be hideous and dirty, his heart stopped. How could this be? Where was the rotting man from the nightmare that Ciel had taken as a warning? The old, disgusting ogre? Why was this man not ancient or monstrous? He could feel his face contort in confusion. Perhaps he had been incorrect; incorrect about something being wrong with everybody's heads. Or perhaps that same thing was happening to him...

King Sebastian couldn't have been any older than 20 years old. His eyes were like none other; reddish-brown in color with eyelashes so long that they nearly grazed his cheekbone. His skin was pale and looked as smooth as an oyster's pearl. His ebony hair fell perfectly around his beautiful, ivory face. He possessed a nose so perfect, and lips that were so absolutely kissable were pulled into a tiny smirk as he studied the boy before him. His uncovered torso was toned, muscular, flawless. He was also tall—a whole head taller than Ciel, in fact.

All Ciel could do when he laid eyes on this man was gawk and breathe a surprised, "Oh." The teen wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch such perfection, but instead, he fell to one knee in respect.

The king stood from his seat on the edge of the bed and calmly strode toward to the boy. "Rise," he ordered, and Ciel did so. "What is your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Ah, yes. You're the boy who fell asleep in front of my door." The king continued to walk closer until he was standing right before the dazed boy.

A baffled expression suddenly switched to an understanding one and Ciel's face grew hot due to the sudden realization. "I'm sorry your majesty. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

A deep chuckle. "You didn't cause any trouble at all. You looked so helpless while you were asleep. I couldn't just leave you there." The choice in words caused Ciel to scowl and Sebastian to grin even wider. He then lifted the boy's chin and gazed into those boundless, cerulean globes. "Now then, Ciel. Please allow me to..." he paused and wrapped a single arm around the smaller male's waist, "Use your body."

Ciel was unable to speak for a moment, his breath leaving him, but when he was finally able to draw in a shallow breath he whispered a quiet, "Yes, Your Majesty." The next thing he knew, their lips were locked, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. So many feelings rushed through Ciel at that moment—uncertainty, fear, desire, excitement—but he was much too focused on the king's lips to let any of them interfere.

Ciel allowed his lips to part when he felt the king's tongue courteously licked at his bottom lip. Their tongues twisted together and caressed each other, and explored every inch of the other's foreign orifice. Sebastian's arms tightened around the teen's waist, and in return, Ciel hooked his arms around his neck so that their bodies were firmly pressed together. Ciel was so astounded that he didn't notice when the king turned them around and started walking him backward toward the bed.

Hands poked beneath a white shirt, caressing the soft skin there before they swiftly undid button after button. Ciel's arms released Sebastian's neck in order to take the shirt off, but seconds later, the males' lips reconnected in another passionate kiss while hands explored each others' bodies. Goosebumps rose on Ciel's skin as the king's hands lightly grazed his most sensitive areas and his back arched. His petite hands traveled across the king's shoulders, up to cup his cheeks, and eventually down his chest. When, at last, their lungs demanded more oxygen than they were receiving, the two males parted ever so slightly.

"You're trembling," Sebastian suddenly mumbled against Ciel's lips.

Ciel pulled away, glancing at his trembling hands and then at the raven-haired male before him. A frown made itself present on lips as he wondered why on earth his body was reacting in such a way. Now that he knew the king wasn't a vile creature, it couldn't have been because he was afraid anymore; he'd had weeks to prepare himself for this moment...

The king rested his lips against the peasant's ear and whispered, "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that," Ciel lied. "I'm...I..."

"Ciel," the king whispered once again, tenderly running his fingertips up and down his back. "Calm down." Because the boy's trembling had since gotten worse, his fingernails dug into the king's shoulders, and there was now a panicked look on his face.

He was so terrified. He had continually tried to tell himself otherwise, but in reality he was even more frightened now that it was actually happening. The true fear had been reserved until this very night. The king said he wouldn't hurt him, but how could Ciel trust him...this stranger? What about that moment was there _not_ to be afraid of?

Ciel lowered his head to hide his face in shame and offered a humorless laugh. "I'm such a fool."

"How fascinating. You think you're a fool for being afraid? You're about to give yourself to a stranger. And I'm going to assume this is your first time?"

Ciel nodded.

"Then I would venture to say you have every right to be nervous."

Ciel shook his head before letting it fall against the older male's shoulder. He breathed in his wonderful scent, which surprisingly seemed to calm him down a bit. Sebastian continued to rub Ciel's back in a soothing manner, lowering his head to nuzzle his face into Ciel's hair. The two of them remained that way for a few minutes until Ciel pulled away, his face rigid with determination.

"Know this; just because I'm afraid doesn't mean I want your pity. I can handle something as simple as this," Ciel stated confidently. Being pressed so close to Sebastian enabled him to feel his heart skip a beat. And it was solely because of the raw confidence that emanated from his body, no doubt.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose in surprise, because this boy—this small and fragile 14-year-old boy—was the only one that had been bold enough to speak to him in such a way. His eyes danced with humor and his lips stretched into another grin. "Will do."

With that, no more words on the matter were exchanged. Instead, King Sebastian pushed his new toy down on the bed. The older male climbed between the younger's legs and leaned in for yet another kiss, this time more forcefully. Lips parted automatically, tongues met for battle, and Ciel wrapped his arms around the king's neck once again. Hands roamed over every inch of Ciel's body, seemingly memorizing every small detail with his hands. Ciel squirmed and whimpered uselessly beneath him at even the slightest feather-like touches.

"Your body is so sensitive," the king commented, planting a kiss on the boy's temple and toying with his nipples. The king rolled the little pink nubs in between his fingers until they were stiff, causing hushed gasps and moans to escape Ciel's parted lips. Soon, Sebastian's hands began to move southward and began to tease his clothed erection.

The younger male's head rolled to the side and he bit back a moan. His fingers found their way into soft, sweet-smelling hair, his mind so clouded that he found his body moving on its own accord. His back arched and he tilted his head back even more when the older male's lips attacked his neck, sucking and kissing and leaving pinkish-purple blotches. This time, he couldn't stifle the rather excited moan that forced his way out of his mouth. Fingers untangled themselves from jet black locks, finding their way to the king's toned chest. Without any warning, Ciel pushed Sebastian to the side, rolling them over so that Ciel was straddling his stomach.

"Hmm," King Sebastian hummed, a grin plastered on his handsome features. He placed his hands on Ciel's thighs and gave him a provocative wink. "So you like this position better?"

"I apologize..." Ciel muttered, looking away and blushing profusely, not knowing what had come over him. It was true though; he liked to be in control of every situation...

"Don't apologize. None of the others have tried to take control. I have to admit...it's quite arousing." His tongue poked out to trace his lips seductively.

Ciel averted his eyes in discomfort and resisted the urge to squirm when he felt King Sebastian's powerful gaze on him. With their hips pressed so closely together, he could blatantly feel the king's erection against his own. But the boy was now caught in a predicament. Though he was in charge of their actions, he wasn't sure what to do next. He wracked his brain for the next move, and finally decided to mimic some of Sebastian's earlier actions. The boy leaned down and planted a short kiss on his lips, then planting lighter kisses along his jawbone and down to his neck. Sebastian tilted his chin up to allow him more access and groaned quietly when Ciel nipped and sucked on the skin there.

"Let's remove these troublesome things." Ciel nodded and slowly stood up so that so that he could get his pants off without struggle, his feet planted on either side of the king. He hooked his fingers around the waistband and hesitantly slid his pants down his legs. His face lit up red and he lowered his head again to hide his embarrassment and sat down to straddle the king's hips. Although he felt the aching need to cover himself with his hands, he refrained, and instead assisted Sebastian in removing his pants. He gingerly pulled them down when Sebastian raised his hips, and slid the rather loose fitting pants down to his knees. From there, Sebastian kicked the unwanted article of clothing away and eyed the young male on top of him approvingly.

"Hmm. You really are beautiful, aren't you?" he mused, resting his hands on the teen's hips.

"Tch," is all the boy said while averted his gaze elsewhere.

Wanting nothing more than to drop the subject and indulge in pleasure, Ciel ran his hands down Sebastian's chest and began to grind his hips against the older male's. Sebastian soon began to roll his hips upward, their arousals rubbing against one another. Ciel repeated the action, and after he'd gotten used to it he actually got into it, grinding his hips as skillfully as he could against the man beneath him. He let his head fall back, his eyes closing and a closed-mouth moan escaping his throat.

"I'm...I-I can't..." the boy choked out in between gasps, having little control of what came out of his mouth.

"Mmm...Yes, you're very good at this," Sebastian murmured. The young king then sat up and wrapped a hand around Ciel's arousal, causing the peasant to jerk in shock. Slowly he began to pleasure the teen, his eyes never leaving his face. Ciel, having never experienced something like this before, was about to reach his limit. His eyes were squeezed shut and he couldn't control the moans that escaped his throat now. Sebastian began to pump faster and faster until he could no longer stand it.

"I-I...nnngh!" Ciel whimpered breathlessly. Not even he was sure what he was trying to say. His hips bucking into that wonderful hand. He cried out one last time before he came with a violent shudder and collapsed against his king, panting for breath. It only took a few short moments for Ciel to come back to his senses and realized that Sebastian was not yet finished. His eyes flew open to find that Sebastian was gazing intently at him.

"I'm terribly ashamed to admit how arousing it was to watch you orgasm. Now. I think it's about time we moved on to the main event." With that, Sebastian lifted his fingers to his mouth and began to lick the white substance off of his fingers.

"That's disgusting," Ciel muttered, looking away and wrinkling his nose at both the words and the actions. Sebastian only laughed before he guided his spit-slicked fingers to Ciel's behind.

"Come here," Sebastian murmured, using his clean hand to pull Ciel into a deep kiss. With the kiss as a sweet distraction, he slowly inserted one digit into Ciel's entrance, causing him to break away from the kiss and squirm in discomfort.

"Focus on kissing me, Ciel," Sebastian ordered, and immediately, the boy reconnected their lips, his tongue entering the older male's mouth first this time.

From there, Sebastian slid another finger inside, and then another, moving them in and out gently and stretching the boy's entrance to prepare him for something inevitably larger. Tears burned Ciel's eyes because of the painful sensation, but he did as Sebastian told him and tried to focus his attention to that searing kiss. However, as soon as those painful intruders prodded that _spot _inside Ciel, he pulled away with wide eyes and gasped.

Ciel moaned shamelessly, his hips pushing back against those fingers, craving more of that feeling. It happened again, and again. When Sebastian finally pulled those delightful fingers out, Ciel lowered his head against the other male's shoulder.

"Would you like to take control again, or can I take it from here?"

Ciel paused to consider, but it only took a couple moments to make a decision. Rather forcefully, he pushed Sebastian flat against the bed. His vision became blurry as his muscles moved mechanically; his hand holding Sebastian's throbbing erection as very slowly sat down on it.

Sebastian dug his nails into the bed and groaned deeply at the feeling. The boy was so deliciously tight and it probably took every last drop of restraint he had within him not to thrust. Ciel's body bent in severe discomfort, and once again his eyes stung with tears. He continued to move down until the throbbing organ was all the way in. Without waiting to adjust to the rather large intrusion inside of him, Ciel began to move slowly, whimpering quietly at the burning sensation it caused. However, once he began to move faster, the burning sensation began to fade slightly. Sebastian now gripped Ciel's hips and began to thrust up into him, setting a steady pace.

When, again, Ciel's sweet spot was prodded, he tossed his head back with another brazen moan. His body automatically began to move faster, craving more of that mind-blowing feeling. He ground his hips harshly into Sebastian as he continued to move at a steady pace. Soon, it came to a point where Sebastian could stand it no longer.

"Ciel," Sebastian groaned through his teeth, tightening his grip on the young male's hips. He then sat up and pushed Ciel onto his back, surprising the boy. The older male gripped the younger's thigh, holding it up in order to get even deeper. Ciel was much too blinded by ecstasy to care about the change in position. He began moving his hips in time with Sebastian's harsh thrusts and wrapped his arms and legs around his body. Nails dug into flesh, creating thin, red scratches.

"Ah! Haaarder...I-I'm..." His head dug back into the bed.

Sebastian obeyed, picking up speed and thrusting so skillfully in ways that had Ciel going mad. He grasped Ciel's neglected erection and began to pump as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, along with a jumble of unimportant words. His back arched into Sebastian desperately as he came for the second time. Sebastian continued to pump his erection, smirking as he watched the boy's face. However, seconds later Sebastian followed, his hips thrusting wildly and curses falling from perfect lips. He released inside of the boy with a shudder and road out his orgasm, bucking his hips weakly.

Their breathing was labored and sweat trickled down both of their faces. Sebastian pulled out of Ciel and collapsed beside him, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and trying to catch his breath. Ciel simply laid there, gaping at the ceiling in total astonishment. Never before had he felt so amazing in his life. That is, while it was happening. However, now he could feel that tomorrow would be a rather painful day.

Minutes passed before either of them spoke up. "I...need the washroom," Ciel murmured rapidly, and hopped up from the bed. He rushed into the washroom that was attached to the king's chamber, trying his best to ignore the repulsive mixture of blood and semen that ran down his legs.

* * *

They were pressed together with an ear to a chest. Legs were tangled together and Sebastian's strong arms embraced Ciel's small frame. The younger male listened to a steady, resting heartbeat. Ciel had noted that everybody else had left the king's bed chamber for the night after their bodies had been used by him. However, when Ciel had come out of that grand wash room, Sebastian had requested his presence all night. Although they were both utterly exhausted, they remained awake while conversing quietly. Although Ciel wasn't very fond of the idea of post-coital cuddling (he had never been much of a touchy-feely person), he decided to let the king have his way.

Chatting with Sebastian for a while had taught the boy several things. King Sebastian was only nineteen years old. In fact, he had just recently turned nineteen, and was therefore able to make his own decisions regarding the kingdom. Before his birthday, his advisor had made most of the decisions for him. Ciel had also found out some pretty...interesting things about some of the others that might come in handy in the future...

Ciel found that it was almost unnerving how entirely comfortable he already was with Sebastian. They spoke to one another as if they _hadn't_ just met each other face to face that very night. Even though this man was still somewhat foreign to Ciel, he felt completely at ease in his current position. He had even caught himself chuckling quietly or smiling at some of the things that king said; something he'd hardly done at all since he was taken away from his family. He even realized that he didn't mind the teasing or embarrassing words that Sebastian threw at him as much as he normally would have. And he found himself coming up with clever comebacks to throw right back at him. Could it be that he had been snagged in the same trap as everyone else?

Ciel snorted at the king's words. "You know, that doesn't surprise me all that much. He _did_ bawl for an hour straight after he was taken from his village," Ciel said with a mischievous—albeit somehow lethargic—snicker. The rising and dropping of the king's chest when he inhaled and exhaled was beginning to lull the boy to sleep. The only thing keeping him awake was the loud rumble that Ciel heard every time the male spoke.

Sebastian chuckled deeply, and shook his head. "Ah, yes. Truthfully, he isn't one of my favorites."

"You've already picked favorites, hmm?"

"Well how could I not? I don't just pick my favorites based on intercourse, you know. The ones that are actually interesting are inevitably on top."

"I don't think I'd want to know whether I'm on top or bottom of your list or not." Ciel rested his chin on top of Sebastian's chest and looking at him warily.

"Why is that?"

"If I'm going to end up like Hannah, I'd rather not know when it's coming and have to sit through the emotional stress," he explained, turning his head away so that his gaze was no longer on the king.

There was a deep frown, accompanied by silence before the king sat up, forcing Ciel to slide off of him. "I would never do that to you. Hannah asked for it; she enjoys such things."

Both of them were silent for a while. Ciel didn't need, nor did he want, a further explanation. Sebastian lay back down once more and Ciel lay beside him, eyes closed and mind suddenly at ease. Somehow, the king was able to fluently convince Ciel as if he was naturally a trustworthy person. Or perhaps Ciel was simply naïve... Either way, his mind was much too tired to think right, to let that night properly soak in.

The room remained eerily silence for several more minutes, and although Ciel was on the verge of falling asleep, a single question tried to climb its way out of his throat. His eyes popped open, expecting to see a sleeping king, but instead were met with a pair of deep and powerful rust orbs.

"I have one more question," Ciel whispered, his face flushed when he caught the king watching him.

"My, my. More questions? You are definitely a curious one, aren't you?"

"Why did you want all ten of us to come here anyways?"

There was yet another moment of silence before Ciel felt a pair of arms pulling his body up against Sebastian's. The heat coming from the male's body felt so good and almost comforting in a way; therefore, Ciel did not show any sign of displeasure. The younger teen's eyes fluttered shut as he struggled to pay attention to the soft, but chilling voice of the king.

"It was so dull here in this castle on my own," Sebastian mumbled against the sleepy teen's exposed ear. "And so incredibly lonely..." Those words were the last Ciel heard before he was, for the thirtieth time, swept away by sleep in that massive, fortress-like castle.


	6. Chapter Five

_**A/N: **__Thanks so much for your reviews/alerts/favs. They seriously mean so, so much to me. ;_; Also, I'd just like to say that this chapter is so short because it kind of just wraps up the little introduction that was chapters 1-4, and introduces the next problem. C:_

_**Warnings: **__Drama and OOCness again. Again, a very short chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Ciel's eyes cracked open and were met with darkness. The curtains around the bed blocked even the slightest ray of light that threatened to assault those two half-shielded pools. The boy glanced at the sleeping man beside him and his lips curved into a thin frown. The previous night was still dreadfully fresh in his mind, and looking back on it, the boy expected to be mortified. However, he still could not bring himself to hate the king. He couldn't bring himself to regret the previous night like he wanted to...like he _should_.

Ciel could still feel those hands on him, and a chill rattled down his spine despite the lush blankets that covered his whole body. He could feel Sebastian's lips graze over his own lips, his neck, his chest all at once. The young peasant curled up and snuggled deeper into the bed, trying his hardest to ignore the strange ghost-like sensations. But the aching want for those touches—the _real_ touches—consumed him, and he found himself rolling over to face the king.

His heart began to flutter at the sight of the sleeping male, and his face reddened slightly. What was happening to him? He wanted so desperately to reach out and touch the king, but he held back, knowing that nothing good would come out of disturbing his slumber. Perhaps this was the castle's supposed curse squeezing Ciel in its grasp with the others. He mentally cursed himself for so easily falling into such a trap.

And then there were those last words that escaped Sebastian's lips before Ciel had fallen asleep.

_'So incredibly lonely...'_

Ciel's heart clenched as Sebastian's words actively haunted his mind. All that time before the pair had met face to face, Ciel had considered King Sebastian to be a monster. He assumed he was cruel for taking him from his family. He believed he was disgusting and twisted for the reason he'd brought them to the castle. He thought he was physically ugly because of his inward hideousness. Oh, how inaccurate he had been...and he_ hated_ it.

Ciel never faced true loneliness in his life. Even though he was more of a solitary person to begin with, he had always been surrounded by his family no matter what the circumstances. He knew that loneliness could be potentially heartbreaking, miserable, depressing. And he had heard it all in the king's voice; that heartbreak, the misery, the depression. The desire to know about Sebastian's lonely past began to crawl its way up Ciel's throat.

Ciel's hand inched toward Sebastian's peaceful-looking face, and finally came to rest on one soft cheek. The boy brushed his thumb against a cheekbone and azure eyes locked on those newly opened red ones. Startled, Ciel quickly withdrew his hand, cuddling it to his chest as if it had been injured, and opened his mouth to apologize for waking his king. However, he was cut off.

"How different. I'm not used to sharing my bed with someone," Sebastian admitted in a groggy voice, rolling onto his back and stretching his legs and arms to their maximum length.

"I'm not yet used to being alone in my bed," Ciel retorted, relaxing slightly. He was glad that Sebastian didn't seem to have any interest in questioning Ciel's peculiar actions.

"It feels early." Sebastian ran a hand through black strands of hair and rolled back onto his side to face Ciel. His head was propped up by his hand as they spoke.

"It must be. I haven't been awoken for breakfast yet."

"Your Majesty, breakfa—" Right on cue, the curtains were pulled aside, causing both Sebastian and Ciel to cringe. The duo squinted up at William, whose face expressed his mild horror.

"Ahh, right on time. I'll be joining everyone in the dining hall today."

"Your Majesty I apologize," William spat through gritted teeth, though his voice was calm. And then he turned his attention to Ciel. "I told you not to sleep in the king's bed chamber. Your instructions were to go back to your own room once the king dismissed you, so that when the others don't see you in your bed they won't—"

"He asked me to stay with him. The king's orders obviously come before a servant's, don't they?" Ciel interrupted smugly, taking a quick glance at Sebastian whose smile (directed at William) looked painfully forced. _How odd to sense hateful tension between a king and his loyal servant_, Ciel inwardly mused.

"What he says is true." Sebastian rose from the bed and, once again, stretched his sleep-ridden muscles.

William exhaled sharply and bowed his head slightly, a silent apology. "Breakfast is waiting for both of you in the dining hall."

Sebastian waited for William to exit the long expanse of a room before he turned to address Ciel. "You should go get ready."

Ciel nodded once and headed toward the exit. As soon as the teen left the room, servants rushed past him and into the king's chamber where they would assist him in dressing for breakfast. Ciel sighed quietly and, otherwise silent, he made his way to his own room.

* * *

As soon as Ciel had begun getting dressed for breakfast, he realized it would not be a pleasant day. There was a painful reminder that burned his rear end, prevented him from walking without appearing uncomfortable. As if the fact that everyone _knew_ what was going on in the king's bed chamber the night before wasn't embarrassing enough...

Ciel was the last one to enter the dining hall. Inevitably, the first thing he noticed was the mix of emotions that were being expressed on every familiar face because of his entry. Some—Hannah, Paula, Irene, and Aleister— watched him with eyes alit with mild curiosity or amusement. Others—Grell and Maurice—glared daggers at him, and Ciel scoffed at the fools. Some—Beatrice and Ran Mao—didn't even seem to notice or care about his appearance. Alois, who was grinning widely at the limping boy, winked at him. That left King Sebastian, who was simply gazing at Ciel with a smirk and gesturing to an empty chair.

Another thing that Ciel had initially noticed was that nobody was sitting in their usual spot. Since the very first breakfast at the castle, each of them continued to sit in their desired seats, not daring to mix it up. But today it was different. Perhaps it was simply because some wanted to sit closer to the king than others. The seat that Sebastian gestured to was the only empty one left...

With a sigh, the boy slipped into the seat and began to fill his plate with as much food as he predicted he could eat. He ignored the pairs of eyes that lingered on him in favor of nibbling on his food. The room also remained silent for a few awkward moments before slowly but surely, people began to eat and talk amongst themselves again.

"Your Majesty, what made you join us for breakfast today?" Aleister questioned politely, flashing the king a smile.

"Now that I've met all of you individually, I'll be joining you all for every meal." The king kept the explanation simple so that he could finish the plate of food that sat before him.

"This is wonderful," Irene, who was seated on Sebastian's other side, said pleasantly. Sebastian's lips curved up in what looked to be a genuine smile and the woman copied him. Ciel's brows furrowed in thought at the sight of the two; they looked like a perfect pair; the ideal king and queen. Perhaps if the king decided to marry her someday, he and the others would be released...

Ciel's wishful thinking was pushed aside when he let Sebastian's words sink in. The question burned at his mind, and he when nobody spoke up to ask about the king's words. "Why would you have to wait until you met us all to come to meals?"

Sebastian regarded Ciel with an intense stare. "It's mostly because I wanted to be surprised with the one person who wasn't able to be presented before me."

Ciel frowned and stifled the need to roll his eyes at such an answer. He turned his face away from Sebastian, trying to hide the light blush and noticed that every eye was on him, burning several holes right through him. The boy blinked in confusion, then glanced back at the king to find the evilest of smiles contaminating his lips. Sebastian's gaze scurried around the table, watching every jealous eye that was glued to the boy.

Ciel lowered his head, no longer holding respect for the people surrounding him. Were they honestly envious of him because of a man that would never see them as anything than sex toys anyways? He had nothing to say to those fools. So when he was done with his food, he simply excused himself and began to head to his room.

"Ciel wait," a voice whispered harshly from behind him. Ciel came to a stop and glanced at the expected blonde over his shoulder.

"What?"

The boy with the baby-blue eyes turned around and jerked his head; a silent request for Ciel to follow. Reluctantly, small feet began to trail behind the other male, but they kept their distance. Ciel didn't quite trust the boy and his mood swings. Alois rushed across the main hall, glancing around to make sure nobody was around. Once they were a safe distance away, the male slowed to a more comfortable pace.

"You know, Ciel...a lot of people are cross with you." A feigned look of concern.

Ciel slowed his pace in accordance with Alois' and cocked an eyebrow. "I noticed. But why?"

"Well, you see, at breakfast, King Sebastian saved the two seats at his right and left for his supposed 'favorites.' At least, that's what he made it sound like. _ You_ were sitting there beside him."

Ciel could feel his face heat up and he shook his head at the male. "That's ridiculous. It was obviously a misunderstanding. And what about Irene? He was by her side too."

"Well you see, King Sebastian spoke pretty highly of you before you entered the dining hall..." Alois trailed off, his lips forming into a pout.

"Well what did he say?"

Alois didn't respond, but continued to walk in silence, leaving Ciel to wonder what on earth the older male would have said to upset everyone so much. Since it was clear that he wasn't going to get an answer, he began to admire his surroundings. This is a place in the castle he hadn't bothered to visit often.

When it felt like they had made two laps around the entire castle, Alois came to a stop in front of an unknown door. The blond teenager remained still, frowning bitterly with his eyes downcast.

"Where does this lead to?" Ciel inquired, narrowing his eyes at Alois in complete distrust. What exactly was this boy planning on doing?

Alois swung forward, opening the door with one hand and grasping Ciel's hand upper arm with the other. It happened too quickly. Before Ciel had the chance to fight back, he found himself locked in a dark hallway where the walls were black and falling apart. It smelled of mold, but more so death.

"The dungeon."


	7. Chapter Six

_**Warnings:**__ Pretty depressing chapter. Also, it's a bit short again._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Adrenaline pumped through adolescent veins, allowing small fists to pound powerfully on the door. This is the door that kept Ciel locked in the damp, dark, and foul-smelling hallway.

"Trancy, you bastard! What do you think you're doing? Let me out!" Ciel bellowed at the top of his lungs in hope that someone nearby would hear him. He grasped the handle and attempted to push the obstacle away, but it seemed to be either locked or held shut. He assumed it was the latter.

When there was no answer, the boy's mind began to crawl through ideas of escape. His heart was pounding inside his chest and he let his head fall against the door in a way that could only be described as hopeless. He was going to die. If nobody came to his rescue, he'd starve. If he was found, he'd most likely be killed for disobeying the castle rules. Finain had told him the first day he was there that the dungeon was off limits.

Ciel glanced down the broken stone stairs and he kitted his eyebrows together in worry. Perhaps there were prison guards down there. The problem was, again, being caught lurking. Would they believe him if he told them Alois had shoved him down there? Ciel would not risk being caught. He would need to try his hardest to go down there without being noticed. He needed to find some way to escape, and the answer wasn't at the top of those stairs.

Ciel hesitated down each step, tackling each one carefully and making sure to make the least amount of noise possible. He ignored those evil shadows that, once again, jeered at him and disregarded his conscience screaming for him to stop. When he reached the bottom he tiptoed across dirt and pebbles, pivoted around the corner, and continued almost silently through the narrow, stone corridor. A single candle lit the stretch of the arched corridor and reminded him of the night he had bumped into Alois...

Ciel was jolted from his thoughts when a loud and unknown noise echoed through the prison. His body immediately hit the wall, his shoulder blades and spine pressing painfully into the wall in an attempt to hide. Silence filled the eerie dungeon once more, but Ciel stayed still instead of continuing forward. He growled quietly and cursed himself for being such a coward.

As soon as Ciel had calmed down enough to take another step in the same direction, the same noise erupted from an unknown location. However, this time, Ciel did not even flinch. Now the boy was doubly irked to know that he had just been frightened by a snore (albeit it was a rather loud snore). Ciel's forehead crinkled in wonder as he advanced.

At last, the peasant reached what appeared to be the main part of the dungeon—the place where the prisoners themselves stayed. The first thing Ciel noticed—which caused his tensed muscles to relax a bit—was a sleeping guard whose hair was long and white. The lazy man was slouched in a chair against the wall, his arms crossed over his rising and falling chest and his legs spread out. Ciel couldn't help but scoff at the sight.

The entire place smelled of mold, feces, urine, and worst of all, death. Ciel cupped a hand over his nose to block the putrid odor, and took deep, even breaths from his mouth to keep from getting sick. He had done nothing to deserve being locked down in that hellish place. Flashbacks of the dream he'd had concerning the king suddenly decided to show up, causing shivers of displeasure to rattle his small body. The conditions of the king's chamber were much like what he was currently seeing...

"Boy, please," croaked a voice from Ciel's left. Ciel whipped his head around to see a man shackled to the wall inside of his cell. The man's hair was red and tangled with dirt and knotted beyond repair. Barely any clothes covered his bony body and his eyes sagged with premature signs of age and exhaustion. "I need food. Please help me, I'm begging you. Please."

Ciel turned away when the man began to weep and continued on his way, knowing there was no way he could help anyone. A woman who was either sleeping soundly or freshly deceased rested up against the wall, her dirty blond head so limp that her chin dug into her protruding collarbone. Besides those two, it seemed that the rest of the cells were filled with decomposing bodies or grimy, old bones.

Ciel carried on for what felt like hours; the dungeon must have been the same size of the castle. He had at least been down there long enough to have gotten used to the smell; his hands now rested by his sides. When the boy's feet began to ache from his walk, he turned and began to tread back the way he came. He hadn't notice anything else that was particularly interesting or that would help him to escape. Just human bones that could have been as old as the castle itself.

The teen found that the bowels of the castle consisted of numerous chambers that were connected by arched, hallways. Each of the chambers contained the cells in which the prisoners stayed. The only chamber that seemed to hold prisoners was the first once, where the sleeping guard had been posted. Each chamber Ciel ventured into was just as revolting as the last.

When the boy finally reached—if he was counting correctly—the third chamber, he was once again jolted from his thoughts when another earsplitting noise startled him. This time it wasn't the snore of the slacking prison guard, but the howling of an old woman in chains. She threw her head back, screeched, and wrapped her wrinkled fingers around the rusting bars. The hag's eyes bulged out of her scull as she stared directly at Ciel's alarmed face.

Ciel clutched his chest and turned his back to the woman, hurrying through the hallway connecting the second and third chamber and then blindly taking a sharp turn into a previously unnoticed room. He pressed back against the wall and sunk to the ground. How much longer would he have to stay down in that miserable place? He wasn't even inside of a cell and he felt trapped. Once the affects of the adrenaline rush had worn off, his head rolled up to view his surroundings.

Sharp instruments—instruments made for torture—hung on the walls or rested on the stone countertops that acted as a border around the room. Ciel's eyes grew in size and he stood to his feet to properly examine them. Ciel had seen some of these instruments before in his village. Ciel's nose wrinkled in revulsion and his head shook back and forth. Perhaps it was beneficial that he'd been forced down to that dungeon. Now he knew everything that went on in the castle, both good and bad.

An unexpected arm was placed on Ciel's shoulder and another over his mouth. Instinctively, Ciel went to strike the unfamiliar person, but he abstained when he realized who it was.

"Exploring are we?" the rather amused-sounding man spoke into the teen's ear with a quiet cackle.

"Yes," Ciel admitted without missing a beat as if he'd been expecting to be caught (he'd have been surprised had old woman's howling _not_ woken the sleeping guard). If he lied to the prison guard, he could easily be thrown into a cell to rot. He pushed the hands away from him and turned to face the man. "But not on my own free will."

"Hnn, I figured as much. Someone as pretty as you doesn't belong in a place like this, after all."

Ciel decided it was best to ignore the male's irritating comment. "Alois Trancy locked me in here. I came down in search of something to break through the door at the top of the stairs."

"Ahh well you have definitely come to the right place." The man outstretched his arms, gesturing to the heavy-looking torture instruments that surrounded them.

Ciel glared up at the untrustworthy man. His long, white hair shielded his eyes so that all you could see was a glimpse of his nose and his ever-grinning mouth. He was dressed in a flowing black cloak and the nails on those bony fingers were long and oddly painted black.

"Will you help me?"

There was a moment of silence between the both of them and Ciel could feel himself grimace when still, the male's twisted grin remained. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be set free so easily.

"Of course I will."

It happened much too fast for Ciel to process. The next thing he knew, the man had a firm grasp on his arm again and he was being dragged out of the room and back into the very first chamber.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Ciel tried to anchor his feet to the ground, but it only allowed the older male to drag him across the floor with ease. It was practically no use; the man was obviously much bigger and more powerful than him.

"If you truly belong in this castle—if you're truly wanted here—we'll see if anybody comes to your rescue, won't we?" With that, the door to Ciel's new confinement was slammed shut and the lock was clicked shut by a jagged key. The white-haired man ambled away, laughing loudly.

"Let me out! I've done nothing wrong!" Ciel continued to fuss, his hands clutching the bars of his cell and attempting to shake them out of place. The man guffawed one last time, swinging his keys around with his finger, before he disappeared down the corridor.

Several minutes of trying to find a way to escape passed, and when it appeared the man would not return, Ciel sunk to the floor of his filthy jail cell. The distant echo of the screeching woman still ringed his ears, and he winced when he realized just what must have been happening in that cell.

Damn Alois. If it weren't for that blond imp's senseless jealousy, Ciel wouldn't be in this mess. But that led the boy to a realization; something that he should have recognized sooner. If King Sebastian hadn't shown favoritism, he wouldn't be there. Although Ciel didn't know Sebastian very well, he knew he wasn't dense. The young king would not outwardly express his favorites for no reason. He _knew_ some kind of drama would arise from it. He knew something like this would happen to his so-called favorites...

Ciel laughed bitterly to himself. It there was no way to escape the castle, he would much rather rot in the dungeon. With a sigh, the 14-year-old curled his body into a ball and waited. After all, what else was there to do besides wait?

* * *

Though there were no windows, Ciel could tell by the desperate way that sleep tried to steal him away that the sun had long ago set. The boy had been forced to sit the day away in that ghastly place without lunch or dinner. The only liquid he'd had since breakfast was the earth-flavored water that dripped from the ceiling and he'd been forced to use the bathroom with no privacy whatsoever.

"Don't sleep too soundly tonight, boy," the silver-haired man chuckled darkly. "Or else the rats will eat you alive."

Ciel pretended not to be fazed by those words. By then, his hope of being released had begun to plummet. Perhaps this was exactly what the king had planned. Maybe he should have been expecting this. After all, what was he? Back in his village he was a worker, a beloved son, a friend, a human being. Here in the castle he was to be a pretty plaything; an object, not a person.

The thought of living in his smelly village house again caused tears to well in his eyes, but as always, he held back. His forehead rested on top of his knees and his tired eyes closed, prepared for the restless night of sleep ahead of him.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Warnings:**__ Mention of physical and mental torture, disturbing images, OOCness, slight religious stuff._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ciel could not even stand. The moment he stood that unbearable pounding in his head would ignite. He did not have enough water. The few beads that dripped from the ceiling and into his lowly cell did no more than wet his tongue for a moment. He had not eaten in days. His blood sugar had stooped so dreadfully low that any minuscule noise that the guards or any prisoner made might cause fury to boil inside of him. His skin and clothes had absorbed the smell—the stench of the rotting blond woman who he'd initially thought to be sound asleep—that surrounded him. Topping this, he hadn't bathed in three days. His voice may or may not have disappeared completely, he was not sure; he hadn't spoken a single word since the day he'd first been locked in the cell.

"The king has sent out his knights. They are searching for you," that white-haired wench cooed almost pleasantly. "The king figures you have somehow escaped and fled from the castle, and he's quite upset by your absence."

Ciel said nothing.

"Unfortunately, neither I nor The Undertaker will reveal your location. He does this for his own amusement, but I am only looking out for you, dear boy. I know you were forced here against your will, you poor child of God. He does not approve of the sins that King Sebastian is willingly committing. But do not worry. I am saving you from damnation, Ciel." She smiled a kind smile, which contradicted those wicked, violet eyes.

Silence.

The woman sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. "I really do hope you have repented of your sins, boy. It would be a shame if you were to die down here for nothing." With that, she walked away, leaving Ciel all alone again.

_The woman is right. It's better for you to die in this dungeon. _

A rat scurried across Ciel's feet. Those filthy animals were now accustomed to his presence, and he was accustomed to theirs. They had caused three sleepless nights and bitten legs.

_ Nobody cares for you anymore. Your family has forgotten about you and moved on. Not even the rats care for you._

Ciel's fingers raked his oily scalp and tears stung at his eyes. His head shook back and forth, trying to shake the voices out of his head because they _wouldn't stop_!His wide eyes slightly bulged as he gawked at ground, as there was not much else to watch.

_ The king has sent you down here to rot. This was his intention. The others that dwell in the castle are furious with you._

The boy took a deep breath through his nose and dropped his hands away from his head. He would not allow these hallucinations to get the better of him. Even though every word was true, three days in that place would not—_could_ not—push him over the edge.

_You're alone._

Ciel agreed with the voice in his head and let his body fall sideways so that he was lying down. He did not even wince when his head came in contact with the ground rather harshly. He didn't flinch at the various insects that hid beneath pebbles and dirt tangled in his hair and crawled across his skin. He'd gotten awfully used to it in just three days.

Hours seemed like minutes to the young boy, simply because he had already accepted his fate. Before he knew it, Angela had left for the night and the other prison guard—the silver haired man called The Undertaker—came to take her place. As soon as he'd arrived, it was time for the man with the dirty red hair to be taken to the torture chamber. Ciel got the honor of watching a man dive deeper and deeper into the inescapable trench called Insanity.

The Undertaker returned with the shackled man about an hour later, which was much longer than normal. Tears still streamed down the red-head's face and he was muttering rapidly it looked as if he was speaking in tongues. His body twitched and fidgeted. He willingly entered his cage once more and instantly fell to the ground, where he began to weep. Ciel did not know what was happening to that man in the torture room, and he feared he did not want to.

"Let me tell you something about Sebastian," The Undertaker sang in amusement as he plopped into the chair nearby Ciel's cell. He crossed his legs, and slouched to make himself comfortable. Ciel shifted so that he could see him through the bars of his confinement and listened to what he had to say.

"He won't come to your rescue, even if he discovers your location. That is why I'm not very fond of our young king," he mumbled the last part bitterly. "He is not searching for you so that he can bring you back safely. He's searching because he wants to punish you for defying him."

Though Ciel already figured as much, the words did not fail to pierce his heart. Why did it hurt him so much to know that the king cared nothing for him, that the king thought of him as dirt? Perhaps it was because he'd spent his entire life looking up to the king, being thankful to the king, revering the king. His parents had raised him to think this way. And oh, how he had skillfully fooled them all.

"How amusing! You were pushed down here by a jealous tool who wants to gain the attention of a man that's sadistic and incapable of love anyways," he howled, his body shuddering with laughter. "A man like him should not be in charge. A ruler should know endless compassion, but that's not how he was raised. His parents, the king and queen before them, and before them...they were all exactly the same as him."

"Eventually he will need to find a queen, produce and heir, and forget about all of you. And what will become of the ten of you? You'll be thrown out like rubbish, of course. Pushed aside. So this whole thing, especially for you, has been a waste of time. Absolutely pointless. In the end, you've been pushed down into this dungeon to suffer for nothing."

Ciel sat up and glared at the man. "You have told me nothing I don't already know." Ciel's voice was but a hoarse whisper from lack of use. "What were you trying to accomplish by telling me these things? Did you honestly think that could dishearten me?" Ciel pushed his hair out of his eyes to glare at the man's back. "I realize that the odds of my release are slim. And even if they do find me and wish to free me, I will refuse. I'd rather rot here in this filthy hole than spend the rest of my life being used by someone like him." Ciel's face curled in disgust.

The Undertaker's body twisted around to gaze at the boy through silver bangs and chuckled. "Just make sure you never forget this. King Sebastian...he is a demon and therefore, his native tongue is lies. Also, should he ever find your weakness, he _will_ make you fall."

Ciel reverted back to muteness as he stared straight ahead at the wall, picking at their conversation in his head. Why wasThe Undertaker telling him this? Why would the man tell him to remember if he was confident that Sebastian would not come for him? And what, exactly, was his motive? Certainly he was not looking out for Ciel's well-being.

"Well, now that our little chat is over, you must be starving." He extended an arm into Ciel's jail cell. It seemed to fall right out of the large sleeve of his cloak, because suddenly, there in his hand, sat an odd-looking, bone-shaped biscuit.

Ciel hesitated, wondering if he should accept food that was being offered to him by the untrustworthy man. After inspecting the food for a moment, Ciel reached out and snatched the biscuit, shoved it in his mouth, and practically swallowed it whole. The feeling of food slipping down his throat, filling his stomach at least a little was delightful. When The Undertaker offered more, Ciel gladly accepted them, shoving them greedily into his mouth, barely chewing them, and swallowing harshly, which was doubly hard with a dry mouth.

"I'm afraid that's all the food I have to offer, greedy child. Do have fun with this though. I have work to do," the man chuckled, and reached into the cell to offer a cup. Ciel's body reacted immediately. He thoughtlessly snatched the offered cup and held it to his lips, taking large gulps until the water was gone.

The boy licked his lips and fingers to make sure that no crumbs had been left behind, and tipped the cup upside-down above his parted mouth to make sure every drop was in his mouth. Ciel had not expected this from the silver-haired man. First he warns him about the king, and then he generously offers him food and drink. Although Ciel would probably never know his true intentions, it almost seemed to him that The Undertaker was anticipating his release despite the words he'd previously used to cut Ciel down.

The teen watched with feeble interest at the supposed 'work' he had to do. The male dug for his keys, unlocked the cell, pulled open the door, and stepped inside with a demented grin on his scarred face. Moments later when the man stepped out, he was hand in hand with the blond corpse. He held the woman's body up as if she was alive and helped her walk away until they were out of sight.

Ciel threw a hand over his mouth and gagged, willing himself not to lose the food and water that was just given to him._ Repulsive_. His mind was thoroughly boggled by how that man could be so fascinated with death. He frowned and forced his mind elsewhere, still feeling weak-stomached by what he'd just seen. He turned toward the back end of the cell, curled up against the wall, and began to doze off.

* * *

Ciel was rewarded with another sleepless night and more red sores to add to the collection on his arms and legs. The starving vermin that shared Ciel's cell wasted no time once the boy had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep again was Angela giving him another speech about his potential damnation, but when his eyes cracked open and he squinted outside of his imprisonment, he saw that The Undertaker was on duty once again. Even though he was a twisted man, Ciel preferred him over the female guard.

The boy used the wall for support as he tried to stand and stretch his stiff legs, but found that he was still practically unable. Sitting around in that cell for so long was doing no good for Ciel's already weak body. He cursed himself. Yesterday when he'd accepted the food and water he'd been given, he was really only postponing his death. Now he'd be forced to suffer longer! Ciel did not want to die, but if it was inevitable, he'd much rather die quickly and of his own will.

The Undertaker was unusually quiet that day. Usually he hummed merrily to himself or cackled at some unheard joke (Ciel swore the man was completely mad). And more often than not, he'd greet Ciel with what seemed to be sarcastic joy when he woke up. But this time, he stayed silent. Upon peering through the bars of his cell, Ciel pinpointed The Undertaker sitting in his usual chair, his foot tapping a steady beat. The silver bangs that inconveniently hid his eyes made it impossible to tell whether he was awake or not, so had he not been making this small movement, Ciel would have assumed he was knocked out.

The lad kept quiet and rested his back up against the wall. He paid close attention to the clock-like beat of a tapping boot gently striking the ground, his eyelids once again shielding blue eyes. The noise relaxed him, and he began to meditate on the sound. He let it soothe him; let it mark each second that passed. It not only echoed through the entire chamber, but in his head as well. Somehow, it forced the minutes to tread quicker. How nice it would have been if he could have stayed in that peaceful, trance-like state until he finally passed...

That was when a sudden bang echoed through the dungeon and yanked him from that tranquil state. The Undertaker did not flinch. Ciel on the other hand, jumped out of his skin. His eyes were wide with fear, his body tense and straight, and his lips pursed shut. The noise. It sounded as if the door leading down to the place had been slammed open. Ciel moved to the back of his cell, hoping he wouldn't be seen in such a humiliating condition. Nobody ever came down here besides the two prison guards, and it couldn't have been time for Angela to come yet!

Two pairs of feet made their way down the stairs, and the voices of two men echoed through the narrow hallways and into the first dungeon chamber. Ciel sunk back as far back into the shadows of his cell as he could go, because he recognized that voice. It was the voice of that knight—_a knight_! It was the raspy voice of that knight that he had spoken to on his way to the castle. His mind raced. Should he reveal himself to be rescued or should he remain hidden in the darkness until they left? Adrenaline pulsed through him and his body twitched with the need to grasp the bars and call out for them, but he forced himself to stay put. He would not be forced from that spot without a fight.

The footsteps grew dangerously close until Ciel could finally see the two men standing before The Undertaker. He did not look at them, but slowly—dangerously slow—he extended his arm, a long black nail pointed directly at the boy in the cage. And that boot still did not stop tapping. The usual smile was gone, a small frown replacing it as he threw the keys up at the knights.

"Come with us, boy. The king has ordered us to find you and bring you back safely." The knight unlocked the door and extended a hand toward Ciel to help him up.

Ciel looked up at the knight, his eyes cold and distant. "I would rather rot right here."

"It is King Sebastian's order. If you do not come willingly, we will have to use force."

Ciel let out a broken laugh, because those words sounded so painfully familiar. His frail body shook violently; you could hear the trembling in his voice as he spoke. "Then by all means, do so. I refuse to move from this spot on my own. The rats are better company than _His_ _Majesty_."

After exchanging a look, one of the two men stepped into the confinement and grabbed hold of Ciel's arms, effortlessly lifting the small body off of the ground and onto shaky feet. Ciel was shoved out of the cell and into the other knight and after returning The Undertaker's keys, each of them grabbed an arm and began to drag the struggling boy toward the curved stairway.

Before he was taken from that place, he felt himself look back at the still frowning man. His vibrant green eyes were not longer shielded by long, silver bangs as they exchanged one last look. Those eyes were strikingly beautiful, but alarmingly fierce, like they were strictly ordering the boy to do something without words. Once the man was out of Ciel's view, he began to thrash about weakly.

"You know it's pointless to struggle, and yet you continue," the man with the raspy voice and blonde hair mumbled with a shake of the head. Ciel said nothing. He continued to struggle weakly against the strong men that carried him out of the door.

The light was both uplifting and blinding. Ciel had to squish his entire face up until he finally got used to the natural light of the sun that leaked in through the windows. And fresh, clean air! Ciel stopped struggling and took a deep breath through his nose. He savored the clean, sweet-smelling air. It was all too much to handle. Ciel's vision was blurry, his head felt lighter than the air around him, and an inescapable weariness came over him.

A cluster of servants rushed around, but a few only stood stared in awe and pity. "Please let us take care of him, sirs!" someone called out, and Ciel turned his head to see Finian and the girl with the freckles rushing toward him. Finian lifted one of the boy's arms over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him standing. The knights left Ciel in their hands, and leisurely exited the room. Ciel was barely able to pay attention to his surroundings. The voices around him were like distant whispers—echoing whispers that were not even meant for him in his dazed state.

William's voice boomed, and suddenly each whisper of a voice was unpleasantly loud and harsh on his ears. "All of you, go and prepare him a meal, and bring several cups full of water. You are to inform the king that he has been found in the dungeon. And you two prepare a bath for him outside. He needs fresh air and sunlight. Quickly!"

With that, Ciel was carefully handed over to William, and the crowd dispersed to do their duties. The man led him to a nearby seat and sat him down. "Why were you down in the dungeon?" the male demanded, kneeling before him and placing a hand on both of his shoulders.

Ciel did not answer, but lowered his head. There was no other answer besides _the king._

Minutes of silence passed before, "Your bath is ready in the garden." The freckled young girl walked over and extended a hand to Ciel. Ciel stood on weak legs and walked past the girl, refusing the offered hand.

The walk to the garden was not too long from where they were, and as soon as Ciel spotted the wooden tub, he got the urge to jump in, immerse himself in the sweet-smelling liquid inside. Ciel's rotten clothes were stripped from his body and he was helped into the tub by Finian once Freckles—that's what Ciel would call her for now—had excused herself. Ciel dunked his head under the surface, letting the water pull the dirt and grime from his hair. It felt just like the first time he'd taken a bath at the castle, yet somehow much more heavenly.

Once his skin and hair was free of dirt and smelled fresh and clean, he was once again, helped out by Finian, dried off, and clothed in fresh, clean night clothes. Now that Ciel was clean and wide awake, he found that his overall mood had increase; he was much less miserable now. But there was still an irrevocable hatred that lingered in his heart that would not soon dissipate.

"I bet you feel much better now, don't you? Your meal is waiting in the dining hall," Finian declared happily, grabbing hold of Ciel's arm to help him walk. They entered the castle once more and walked through the grand doors of the dining hall, where his one-man feast was waiting to be eaten.

* * *

_Rats. They clawed and gnawed and bit and chewed his flesh. His face was raw and bleeding profusely, yet he couldn't bring himself to sit up so that the sensitive skin of his face was out of the animals' reach. It felt as if his body was tied down by something unseen. The Undertaker laughed hysterically in the background, while Ciel whimpered and whined in pain as his face was eaten..._

_ "_Ciel, stop this," a woman's voice is what brought him out of the gruesome nightmare and into reality. He was in his bed, the room was dark, and the bed curtains were open wide. The moonlight seeped through the window and kindly reminded him that he was no longer in that place. His body was sweaty and his breath was labored. But most importantly, his long nails dug into his face, scratching and clawing. The woman...Irene...she pulled his hands away from his face and trapped them beneath the covers. Irene, whose voice was so soothing and reassuring, reminded him of his mother.

Those previous voices haunted him. _Nobody cares for you anymore. Not even the rats care for you. _Tears stung at Ciel's eyes, and he hissed when they spilled over, staining his pillow. He felt like such a broken fool. He did not need to be loved! His whole body shook with quiet sobs. He buried his face into his pillow to muffle the broken hiccups that escaped his throat. He gripped his covers in his fists, something to hold onto as he fell apart.

"You're not in that place anymore," she whispered softly, though Ciel could not miss the thickness of her voice. She began to stroke the young boy's hair, but he flinched, and she withdrew her hand. Ciel gawked with wide, teary eyes at the woman. Why was she offering him comfort? Why did she cry for him? They barely knew each other. Yet despite this, Ciel found himself relaxing at the loving touch, just as he would have for his own mother's. His eyes closed slowly as she began to sing a quiet tune, a tender lullaby. Irene had a lovely voice; the best Ciel had ever heard. The boy felt so young being soothed to sleep like he was when he was a small child, but just this once it is the only thing he needed. He _needed _to be treated like the child he truly was in order to heal. Just this once.

Ciel did not pay attention to the words, but the tune. That was how he finally drifted into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in days.


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Warnings:**__ Mild violence rofl just wait._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The woman's voice had acted as a barrier, blocking out all nasty thoughts and dreams that would have otherwise haunted Ciel's sleep. Perhaps it was because those hideous and dark shadows that gave him night terrors were frightened by such beauty. It was almost funny; how something so breathtaking could terrify evil. This was why he had no recollection of the nightmares that may have haunted him the previous night.

Ciel woke up with stinging, burning limbs. The bites and scratches in which his skin was clad had rubbed and rubbed against the blankets as he slept. The boy winced as again, his wounded legs scraped against the sheets of his bed as his feet searched for the edge. At last, when he was able to stand up on still-shaky legs, he wobbled over to the door like a toddler just learning to walk. Finian would be able to call for the doctor, but first Ciel would have to find the servant boy.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ciel progressed out the door and out into the rest of the vast castle. As he advanced, the previous days slowly began to come back to him. Since the moment he woke up he'd been trying to will the nightmarish thoughts away, but he couldn't ignore the burning bites and scratches on his arms and legs that reminded him of his dirty, rat-infested prison cell. And he couldn't ignore the matching burn of anger. And everything that caused such anger, as anticipated, branched from King Sebastian.

The boy's pain caused by his being taken away from home had not fully subsided, though he showed no sign of this. Before being locked in the dungeon, only a few glowing embers remained. But the fire had been brought back to full life when he realized the king's foolish mistake. That is to say it was a mistake at all. There was enough tension and competition among all of them in the first place, and openly choosing favorites would only broaden the hatred and tension (especially when the king had chosen him, a fourteen-year-old peasant, over gorgeous adult lords and ladies). The king had to know this!

Even though the young teen was filled with such strong and distracting emotions, he remained focused on searching for Finian. His eyes scanned the place, his eyes meeting one or two servants along the way. And neither of those two were Finian. Truthfully, he was the only servant at the castle Ciel fully trusted, and to ask another to care for him wasn't his favorite option.

"Look who has returned," came a slow and cruel voice that made Ciel stiffen. The sound also brought about the urge to sprint away, but his legs were locked and would not move. Who knew what this imp had up his sleeves this time.

"Trancy," Ciel growled through his teeth and turned to face the one who had spoken. His anger toward King Sebastian was so dominant that he had completely forgotten about the one who had locked him down there in the first place. "You must be mad to think you would be able to keep me locked down there forever."

"Don't be smug. It's not as if you got out of there on your own," he sneered, prowling toward Ciel like a lioness about dine. This, however, would be a hard meal to get. Her prey was not the fearful sort.

Ciel studied the blond and took a half of a step backwards; he still did not trust his mood swings. Though Alois now stood perfectly still, it looked as if he could burst at any moment. His face was scrunched in an ugly snarl and his hands were curled into white-knuckled fists. Ciel knew Alois was stronger than him, and at that moment he looked capable of murder. Keeping his eyes on the other boy, Ciel carefully put one foot behind the other until he was at a safer distance.

"I know what you're thinking, Ciel. You think I did what I did because I'm jealous of you." He laughed mockingly.

"Yes," Ciel admitted wholeheartedly, "That is what I believe."

"Well it's not so."

Ciel scoffed. "Then tell me what I have done to you that brought you to send me to my death in prison. There cannot be another reason."

"I heard you!"

The sudden exclamation surprised the dark-haired boy, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "E-excuse me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean! I'm speaking of the night you were called into the king's bed chamber and all you could do was talk about me to a gossiping wench!"

Both were silent. Ciel could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as realization set in. That's right. Ciel was there the night Alois had eavesdropped on Hannah and King Sebastian. He had found him wide awake and listening intently in the middle of the night. And he did so with no guilt or shame. If Alois had listened to Hannah, eavesdropping on everyone else's first experience in the king's bed chamber would have been a breeze. At first, embarrassment was the only thing Ciel could possibly hope to feel. He felt...intruded upon, naked, as if he could hide nothing within those castle walls. After the initial embarrassment had faded, anger took its rightful place.

Ciel's mouth hung open, wordless, for a brief moment before he found his powerful voice. "How dare you listen in on such a private moment? You are sick! You should not have been listening in the first place."

Ciel recalled the brief conversation. He hadn't said much; only how Alois had bawled for an hour straight after they'd been taken from his village. The rest of the...quite amusing conversation was initiated by the king himself. But despite this, Ciel couldn't help but understand Alois' point of view. Through the ignorance, Alois didn't trust the king's supposed kindness either. It was almost too bad that Ciel would have to have him sent prison himself...

"No! How dare _you_ blame me for this! You deserved to rot down there!"

This was just like the day Alois had thrown Ciel into the dungeon with ease; it was fast and unexpected. The blonde's legs sprung, helping him to lunge forward and pin the other to the hallway's wall.

Ciel gasped loudly and struggled against the stronger force. He would not lose again. Ciel's hand flew up to strike, but was caught and forced against the wall above his head. His eyes flitted around the room, looking for options, looking for a solution. Finding nothing and nobody to help him, Ciel lifted his leg between them and, with as much force as he could manage in his weak state, kicked the enemy away. Ciel's hands were released when the other male's hands flew back to catch his fall as he stumbled backward. Unfortunately for his victim, he didn't stumble enough.

"You've given me a bad name. The king thinks I'm weak and powerless. He thinks I'm a joke! Soon he'll get sick of me and have me killed! All because of you."

Ciel's heart was racing with fear and the need to escape, but he refused to make public his fear of this..._trash_. He would not run away from this; it was time to get the revenge that was rightfully his. Instead of listening to his instincts and fleeing, he remained where he was and watched the other male closely, waiting for him to attack again. And in due time, he did. The blond lunged forward once again, and immediately, Ciel's arms flew up to block the finger nails that aimed to scratch at his face. A fist flew up to meet Ciel's face, and he quickly returned the favor.

While curses and insults were spat from Alois' mouth, Ciel remained quiet, and planned his victory. As Alois continued to scream and punch and kick and fight, Ciel began to narrowly avoid the boy's powerful attacks, landing no blows and being as patient as he possibly could. Every now and then, his dodges were unsuccessful, earning him a blow in the gut or arm, yet he was still patient as ever. Alois continued to grow out of breath and tired, and Ciel just a little less so. Though he was not strong or physically skilled in any way, he knew just how to win this petty fight. He just needed patience and the ability to tell when the right moment to attack was.

As minutes passed, Alois' attacks began to grow weaker and weaker until Ciel finally deemed it time came time to fight back. He could feel a smile tug at his lips, because he could not even fathom the depths of the other male's cluelessness and stupidity. He clearly had not caught on to the plan. So when Alois came in for yet another attempted assault, Ciel was able to almost effortlessly catch his fist with his hand and push it aside. Before Alois could attempt to strike again, he put his hands on Alois' chest and pushed with all his strength.

Alois stumbled, unable to gain control of his legs like before, and hit the ground harshly. He gripped his aching head, completely oblivious to his approaching enemy. A neck was forcefully sandwiched in between a shoed foot and the hard ground, making it nearly impossible for him to breathe.

"You are a disgrace, Alois Trancy. Take this as a warning. For my own sake, I will not take your life, although you did not hesitate when you tried to take mine. That is to say, I myself will not kill you. The consequence for such a deed is something I do not wish to face. But do not think that I will keep this our little secret. I do intend to have you punished for your dire mistake."

Ciel put on a disgusted face as he regarded the crying, purple-faced wreck that desperately clawed at his leg. With a sarcastically amused hum, he removed his foot from Alois' throat, shaking fingers away from his wounded leg and turned away, continuing his not-forgotten search with his chin held high. Ciel did not even steal a glance behind him, but he knew Alois remained on the floor, panting for breath and crying in pure rage. _Ha._

Ciel did not have time to dwell on what had just happened, because something else distracted him. It could have been the stream of blood that tickled his calf and left a trail on the floor, or the sudden light headed feeling that came over him. It could have been the desperate need to close his eyes and fall asleep that overwhelmed him. The darkness of his vision or the desperate pounding of his heart. Or perhaps the familiar voice of the curly-haired doctor calling his name and approaching him. He wasn't sure. He couldn't concentrate.

"Lie down, boy. I will help you." Ciel obeyed, taking the doctor's hand and carefully sitting down on the ground. He lowered the upper half of his body and stared at the ceiling as the doctor began to tend so his re-opened scratches. After a moment, the lightheadedness faded and he was able to lift his head to watch the doctor clean his bloodied leg.

"Are you able to stand and walk to a more comfortable location?"

"Yes." Ciel accepted the doctor's offered hand, and after he was hoisted up, wobbled all the way back to his room. Ciel lay horizontally on his bed and allowed the doctor to take care of him.

"You must remind me to check on the boy you tortured out there in the hallway after I am finished here."

Ciel snorted. So the doctor had seen their performance. "He's fine."

"Even so. It's my job to at least...make sure," the doctor paused for just a moment, though Ciel knew he wished to continue. "Something tells me he deserved the treatment he received from you?"

For once, Ciel didn't mind feeding someone's curiosity. It was a pleasure to let the man know what the weasel had done to him. "He deserved much more than that."

"Oh? Why do you say this?" The doctor rubbed a cool substance over the worst of Ciel's wounds.

"Well he is the one who locked me in the dungeon after all." The words were nonchalant, with no sign of the anger that Ciel felt because of the event.

The doctor stopped his actions for a split second, searching for any hint—even the _slightest_ hint—of humor in those blank, blue eyes. When he found no sign, he cleared his throat and continued caring for his patient's legs and then moving on to his arms in silence.

Ciel sat there on his feather bed quietly until the man was finished, and to his dismay, the man acted as if he had not heard a word he'd told him. Did this mean the doctor did not believe him? Or did it mean he wished to keep the event a secret. No matter, he supposed. The doctor could do nothing concerning Alois' punishment; the king was the only one.

After informing Ciel that he would return before bed to apply more ointment and redress his wounds, the dark-haired man rushed from the room without so much a goodbye, and in his place rushed in a familiar blond-haired boy who must have been waiting outside for the doctor to complete his job.

"Ciel, I'm here to escort you down to the dining hall. Lunch has ended, but the food is still out just for you," he proclaimed cheerily, much to Ciel's bother. Escorted? He hadn't been escorted to a meal since the first few days living in the castle.

"I do not need to be escorted to the dining hall. I can walk just fine on my own." Ciel stood up defiantly and walked confidently toward the exit on his own, only to discover just how weak his body still was. By the time he reached the winding staircase leading downstairs, his breath was nothing but weak pants and his entire form quaked. He may have been proud, but he certainly wasn't foolish enough to continue on his own. He turned to Finian with a glower marring his façade and begrudgingly hooked his arm into Finian's, who had, of course, followed the younger boy knowing he would need assistance eventually.

"Are you feeling any better now? Any better at all?" Finian asked the boy with genuine hopefulness, eyes wide and child-like. Ciel knew the boy was only trying to cheer him up—to let him know that someone cared—but he couldn't help but growl in annoyance. Did the fool honestly think he would feel better this soon after what had happened? He stole a glance at Finian, whose countenance was heartbroken, and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Taking his anger out on people who had nothing to do with his suffering. He knew better didn't he?

At a slow and steady rate, the two castle dwellers made their way through the usual extensive corridors and finally directly into the intended room where the remaining food was waiting. Though the leftovers were cold, Ciel was grateful to have a much desired meal all to himself. After he took a seat with the help of Finian, the teen began to dig into the food, though he found it unusual how fast he seemed to get full.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else to eat?" Finian questioned in unease. Surely the boy should be hungry; he hadn't eaten a meal in days. When Ciel shook his head, the young blonde offered a glass of fresh water, which Ciel wordlessly accepted.

Considering his character, Finian was remarkably quiet, which courteously allowed Ciel to do some thinking as he picked at his food with his fork. Though he hadn't eaten well in days, he could bring himself to eat no more than half of his plate. The rude clatter of eating utensils striking the plate and the occasional clink of the wooden cup against the table was less than a whisper in volume compared to the thoughts that rang through his head like tolling church bells. These thoughts, of course were about none other than the king, and more specifically whether or not it would be wise to give him a piece of his mind the next time they came face to face. Would he be able to contain the ever undying rage that was still nestled within him? And the decision that was at the forefront of his mind; should he blame Alois and have him thrown into the dungeon for the rest of his life for something that all pointed back to the king?

Ciel placed his utensils beside his plate, stood up, and turned to Finian. "I'm finished. I would like to bathe now, if that's okay." Above all else, he wished to rinse away his troubles, even if only for a short time. A hot bath in the sun would do him good.

"I-I'm sorry, but I think it will have to wait," the boy stammered, his eyes nestled on something behind Ciel. Finian bowed his head in reverence, his eyes shut tightly.

From the moment Finian hesitated to give a firm answer—and since, for him, giving an answer other than 'of course!' was a rarity—Ciel knew who was standing behind him. Ciel turned at once—though not without internal falter—to face his enemy. He was holding a genuine darkness in his eyes; an outright, untamed hostility. They told the king that although he would cause him no physical harm, Ciel would mentally beat him to death.

"Ciel. I'd love to give you more time to heal, but there are important issues that we need to talk about immediately." His voice was warm and almost caring. Ciel barely contained a fit of sarcastic laughter. Nevertheless, he followed when the king motioned for him to come. The two remained silent until they reached a room left undiscovered by the boy.

When the doors parted, Ciel set eyes on the king's study for the first time. A wooden writing desk was positioned parallel to shelves that were built into the stone wall and ceiling high. A colossal array of hand-written books, scrolls, and maps rested on those shelves, and Ciel found himself wanting to hold one of those rare items in his hands (though what more could he do than that?). The initial feeling of excitement was soon replaced with irritation when a voice met his ears, cutting his amazement in two.

"I am truly relieved that you're—"

Every ounce of self control in Ciel was not nearly enough to prevent him from striking the king across the face. "Enough with your lies!"

Sebastian's eyes grew wide with genuine shock, which was lead in by confusion. All he did was rub his reddened cheek, and much to Ciel's surprise there was no sign of anger on his face. Not even annoyance. "Pardon?"

"You are not relieved! If so, why did you send me to my death in that filthy dungeon to begin with?"

"I did no such thing."

"If you wish to know who sent me down there, I'll say none other than _you_, Your Majesty." He pointed at the ebony-haired man. "You are so predictable. You only chose these supposed 'favorites' because you knew it was cause a stir. You _knew_ this would happen." The king was silent, allowing Ciel to vent.

Ciel's heart clenched and he could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes, not in sadness, but surprisingly in relief. The pent-up anger was finally being released, and in the heat of the moment, he couldn't bring himself to consider the consequences for his words and actions.

The firmness of his voice abandoned him. "You forced me to leave my family and my home. You gave me no choice but to perform such...vulgar acts with you. You've nearly separated me from my sanity. And you were also out for my life! You are such a selfish man! You've taken everything from me!"

Everything about Sebastian remained calm; his voice, his expression, his posture and gestures. This is why Ciel had no time to react when a hand reached out for his head. With a handful of bluish-gray bangs, the king forced the boy's head back, and he leaned in dangerously close. Cobalt and rust colored orbs locked, and that stare did not waver. Ciel's heart began to fumble around spastically. The thumb that swiped across his cheek and the feeling warm breath against his lips was no doubt the cause.

"Foolish little boy. I do have a limited amount of patience. You accuse me of being predictable, but are you not the same? Since you have been angry with me ever since you were taken from your village, blaming me for everything that goes wrong would be the most _predictable_ thing to do, wouldn't it?"

Ciel's lips parted to speak, but he couldn't think of a retort worth saying. He would not acknowledge the king's accuracy, though he did find it unsettling how well they could read each other. He huffed and shoved the king's hands away once the grip on his hair had loosened.

Ciel could never forget the king's signature smirk. "I will admit I did expect a fuss from the others, though I didn't expect anyone to go this far. I was getting bored, and I figured something exciting should happen. I predicted petty arguments and increased competition, not locking people in the dungeon. Now tell me who is responsible so that they can receive the proper punishment."

"It was Alois Trancy." It was a simple answer to an easy question. Now that expressing his feelings toward the king was out of the way, Ciel wanted the blond to burn for what he did. Though it was unavoidable that he still felt a considerable amount of antagonism toward King Sebastian, what he said was true; Alois' actions were beyond uncalled for.

"Him?" He laughed. "Then Alois Trancy will suffer the same as you did. Times ten," he concluded sternly, and then turned to the door to call for the knights outside his study. "Bring Alois Trancy to me."

Ciel stayed put, but the king left the room to wait outside the enormous door. The victory and relief he felt was irrevocable. Justice brought a rare smile to his face. Those nights he spent in those dirty, infested cells. Those days with no food or water. The days his conscience and those malevolent shadows mocked him consistently. Now the imp that caused all of that pain would be put through the same thing. Nothing felt better to Ciel than the thought of it.

He stood perfectly still and listened as Alois was brought before the king and accused of his crimes. Ciel's smile simply grew when Alois denied it, and the king rejected his pleas. The king's order echoed through the hallway, which gave it all the more power. Alois whimpered in shock—and Ciel could just imagine what his face looked like—and then began to beg like a mutt begs for table scraps. The boy's desperate hollers decreased in volume until nothing was heard. He could hear the ghost sounds of the prison door closing and Alois' sobs as the rats introduced themselves...

The corrupted smile on Ciel's face disappeared at once when the room's owner reentered. Now with the most serious of expressions, Ciel turned for the door to take his leave, and Sebastian said nothing to stop him. But as soon as the young peasant's hand wrapped around the exit's handle, the king spoke. Ciel regarded his words but did not respond.

"I will do something to make up for the days you spent suffering. Come to me with a request."


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Warnings:**__ Short chapter because again, this chapter is wrapping up the previous issue Ciel faced, and introducing the next whoo. Thank you for the reviews and stuff guys ily muaa ;_;_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Pools of rich sapphire scrutinized the movement of gray, nighttime clouds. They slid by with such measured grace and ease, and their relaxed attitude was contagious. The atmosphere looked to be an artist's slate that was now lively with various shades of orange and pink. The crickets chirped so loudly, so desperately, as if wanting to be heard by the heavens from their lowly rock stages. The breeze was warm and just as tranquil as the scenery. Ciel's mind captured all these things as he stared out the window. Back at home, he would have never had to the time admire views such as this.

With nothing else to do, the boy's arms were folded, resting on the window's edge, and his chin nestled in lightly tanned arms. Each day he spent in the castle dragged on; his schedule had not been adjusted one bit. He found his mind wandering more and more, and his body becoming lazier and lazier. Worst of all, refusing to associate with the other jealous castle dwellers came with a price; he was incredibly lonely. Boring and lonesome were his days.

The king did wish to compensate for what he'd done, but Ciel had to wonder if his request was even worth demanding. He desired freedom, but he was certain that stubborn man would never let it be. The king's words had been one of the nagging thoughts that wouldn't leave him be. Another pesky thought was whether or not the king held some sort of grudge toward him. Despite the king's promise, Ciel had not been called into his chamber since the first time. He was glad for this, he supposed, but if he was one of the king's supposed favorites, why was this so?

Ciel mentally made a list of what he should do. He was far from fatigued, so perhaps a roam around the castle would do him good. He rose from his seat beside the window and trudged out of his bed chamber. His feet took the reins, steering him in the direction of the garden. Though maneuvering through the garden at night may prove to be difficult, the sight would be worth it; the billions of diamonds in the sky were a sight to behold.

The outside of the castle drew him in like a magnet, leading him down seemingly impossible, twisted corridors and arched doorways until he finally came to the open entry room. So out the door he went, following the stony path toward the pond. He had no problem taking his sweet time, since what else was there to do that night?

He finally arrived at hissecluded place and took a seat beside the pond. The lone boy observed the stars admiring themselves in the motionless mirror of water. His fingers consciously circled through the dirt and stones on which he sat. With a sudden flick of the wrist, a pebble was thrown into the shallow water and a pair of serene eyes inspected the ripples until at last the tiny waves were at peace once more. He did this twice more until he become uninterested with his game and laid back onto the scattered patches of grass and dirt. A stone dug into his back, but he stayed put, willing himself to disregard the miniscule annoyance. This is what he was reduced to; someone who was forced to be amused by such silly things; things that would entertain a toddler.

Ciel noticed with slight unease that his surroundings became eerily quiet. The window of silence didn't last long, but in it Ciel was able to pick up two familiar voices that were just beyond ear's reach. One was the silky voice of the king, and the other the somewhat recognizable voice of his elderly advisor whose name slipped Ciel's mind. The two men conversed from up above, and Ciel climbed to his feet to find their location. The peasant traveled the same way he'd gotten to the pond, and little by little the voices grew in volume. Ciel traced the sound to a room on the castle's second floor; either the king's bed chamber or his study. Ciel stood as still as he could and shamelessly listened in.

"—solely for political reasons. Being stubborn will not do your kingdom any good." It was the king's advisor.

"You don't understand the position I'm in. If my mother and father were still alive they would never approve of this." Approve of what?

"I must disagree. If the outcome of this is finally producing an heir and maintaining peace between two nations, the king would instantly agree."

There was a long gap of silence before once again, his advisor spoke. "You mustn't reject this offer. The announcement will be made at the feast."

After the distant sound of a door shutting, Ciel ran a hand through his hair, a frown so indelibly etched onto his face. Ciel had enough sense to know what that bit of conversation was about. Two emotions fought for supremacy in the boy's heart; there was vehement joy, and then there was fear. The king's marriage could mean one of two things; his freedom, or his demise. Ciel took in a loud breath of air, and released it just as noisily. Knowing that he only had a fifty-fifty chance of living made his nerves jump and stir.

"A great night for eavesdropping isn't it?" the voice of King Sebastian asked flatly.

Ciel jumped out of his skin, but smoothly composed himself moments later. He took a few steps out so that he could see the king on his balcony. "No, but apparently it's a magnificent night for talking loudly about private matters," he muttered.

Sebastian chuckled and disappeared back into his room. Ciel crossed arms and waited, and in no time the king was beside him. "What brings you out to the garden so late at night?"

Ciel laughed a cynical laugh. "Tell me what else there is to do. Who is there to talk to? I'm wasting away here."

"Didn't I tell you? This castle is a lonely place. That's why I had my knights fetch you. Though I'm beginning to notice that hasn't made much of a difference."

Ciel scoffed. "Getting bored already? I expected as much, but I didn't think it would happen this early."

"Not bored, but still alone. The people that I'm fascinated by the most despise me, and the people I do not care for throw themselves at me. Take you, for example." He laughed to himself. "Believe me when I say I do not lie. I was being sincere when I named you one of my favorites. The only way I planned on causing uproar was making it public, and I apologize again. I never expected it to go so far."

Ciel's face softened. Someone must have been squeezing his heart. There was no other way the feeling could have come about so suddenly. It was this sudden, impervious sadness that made him second guess his opinion on the king, because just then as he stared at the king, he saw sincerity. And if anyone could relate to that loneliness, it was Ciel.

Or was it Time's doing? Ciel regarded the tiny scars on his legs and the weight he had gained back and the way his mouth was not longer dry from thirst. In time, his hunger was cured, his legs healed, and his thirst quenched. Some mental damage still lingered, but only in his dreams at night. Alois was dead by now—that is, if he was deprived of nourishment just as Ciel was. And his anger toward the king because of that had passed away. He had let go of those awful days in the dungeon and the grudge ceased. And still, his relentless stubbornness influenced him to be irritable with the king. To gag at the very sight of him. But it was no longer genuine ire, but a negative mindset that manipulated his feelings for Sebastian.

He finally concluded that staying bitter toward the king would be of no benefit. So Ciel whispered a reluctant, "I'm sorry." And he couldn't miss the playful look thrown to him by Sebastian, and in return he offered an inquisitive one.

"I'm glad making amends with you was so easy. That was beyond my expectation."

Ciel's face heated up. "I'm still not fond of you."

Sebastian shrugged and said no more. He strolled down the path in the same direction Ciel had just come from, and Ciel followed. They walked in comfortable silence for a while. Occasionally, Ciel found himself glancing at the king without much reason besides his curiosity getting the best of him. He still had so many questions to ask, but he could not. Not yet. But there was just one question that may have been appropriate to put forward at that moment...

When Sebastian stopped at the pond, not far from the spot Ciel had chosen earlier, the younger male let the question off its chain. "This request I am to give you...is it even worth asking for? You already know what I want, don't you?"

"Of course. Just like everyone else, you wish to go back to your family. I'm sure you understand what would happen if the church were to find out about my real intention for bringing you all here to the castle. If I were to let you leave and you breathe a word of what is happening here..." Sebastian shook his head. "I'm sure there would be chaos and revolts, and I cannot risk having an unstable kingdom at a time like this."

"Even if I did tell people, what makes you think that anyone will believe me? After all, everyone in my little village loves you despite not knowing who you are. They'd probably just think of my words as angry ranting."

Ciel could have sworn he saw Sebastian hesitate, but seconds later he responded with, "I simply cannot take the risk."

Ciel growled. He planned on being persistent. "But if you would—"

"I don't _want_ you to leave," Sebastian said in a steady voice. His face was rigid, and his intense stare caused Ciel to swallow hard. He felt like cowering in fear; the same feeling he got whenever his father scolded him for misbehaving as a child. There was a strong sense of conclusion in the way Sebastian spoke that made Ciel keep his mouth shut. Then he scowled. Never before had he cared about the king's authority over him. It never stopped him from expressing his anger or bothering him about being set free.

The boy wanted to ask him _why? _Couldn't the king tell that he was much too stubborn to give up this fight? That just because he turned his back and began striding back over to the entrance to the castle didn't mean he was going to forget about his freedom? Why did the king _want_ him there when he would surely be the one most likely to cause problems?

"Fine," he muttered as he walked away. He had no more to say. He was not sure what else there was to do now that his so-called relaxing stroll in the garden was finished. Just when he was about to make his way to bed, a hand caught his arm and yanked on it urgently.

"Let go of me!" Ciel demanded, snatching his arm back and whipping his head around to see who would dare lay a hand on him.

It was the girl with the curly, dark hair named Beatrice. How odd. Ciel had never even held a one-on-one conversation with the woman, so the fact that she had so urgently tried to gain his attention startled him.

"I have something to tell you. Come with me." Beatrice dragged the boy along, and he did not struggle. She led him up the stairs, through a familiar corridor, but into a foreign room. Another bedroom. Beatrice released Ciel's wrist and shut the door behind them.

If it were anyone else, the boy would have fled the room by now. He knew what the others thought of him because of his being the king's favorite. However, his memory served him well; he remembered her bitter introduction, all the hostile words she'd said about Sebastian, and the time she had scolded the rest of them for being fools. She did not seem to be as blinded as the others were, but he still kept a close eye on every move she made.

Ciel never really did get the chance to fully take in her appearance (he was above gawking at attractive women). She was stunning, with an attractive face, a curvaceous body, and clear, fair skin. Her cooperative curls remained perfectly in place at all times. She too had probably been the victim of much jealousy among the females.

"Let me get right to the point. You still aren't very fond of Sebastian, correct?"

Ciel hesitated, but decided to offer a quick nod.

"Then how would you like to help me with a little plan?"


	11. Chapter Ten

_**A/N:**__ Oh my I am so sorry it took me so long. Again. But you know exams and Christmas and my birthday too. I want to get on with this story so badly before I give up on writing it, so I'm hoping and praying that next semester will be better than the last one. Last semester was just terrible, which is why I hardly updated at all. :C Anyways, thank you for all your kind reviews even though you guys should all be pissed at me for only updating every 5 years. :))))_

_Oh and speaking of Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone!_

_Now about this chapter and kind of the last one too. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry that Ciel is an asshole _

_Aaand one more thing, I did some revisions on past chapters because I found some small mistakes here and there. It's nothing important, really. Just thought I'd say that?_

_**Warnings:**__ omg OOCness. Sex, though not as explicit as last time I don't think. Heavily conflicting emotions. Btw, sorry if the smut seems rushed I literally sat there for like 2 hours staring at it like wat can i do to make this good omfg. And I couldn't I just couldn't rofl._

_Again, if anyone wants to skip the ick, look for these little things: *~*_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"A plan?"

Beatrice's curls bounced when she bobbed her head in a single nod, and crossed the room to sit at the edge of the bed. Ciel followed her lead. "A plan to expose what the king has been doing. You're aware of the upcoming feast aren't you?"

Ciel's eyebrows pulled together thoughtfully. Now that he thought of it, he _had_ heard Sebastian's advisor say something about a feast while eavesdropping, but otherwise he was too detached from the other castle dwellers to hear any of the latest news of upcoming events or gossip. He knew nothing about it; when it was, who would attend it, or even if they were allowed to participate.

Beatrice sighed when Ciel failed to respond, and proceeded to explain, "The king is hosting a feast in a few days and will be inviting all sorts of important people from across the kingdom. Since nobody is to know why we're actually here, William is having us all pose as servants. We'll be able to roam around at will. If we expose the king's true intentions for bringing us all to the castle, he will be forced to release us."

Ciel digested every ounce of information he'd just been given. His initial reaction was to agree immediately, but it was such a risky plan! It sounded like a good way to humiliate the king and to gain freedom, but would anyone really believe it? Would the guests really believe two measly servants if they were to tell them these things? And what if their plan did not work somehow? They needed to be ready to face the consequences.

"How do you plan on exposing the king? You can't possible think the guests will believe just two of us, especially if we are to pose as servants."

"Look," Beast ordered, and used the back of her hand to push her hair aside. There, the contrast not far from a drop of blood on freshly fallen snow, was a love mark—given to her by Sebastian, no doubt—that was otherwise hidden by her thick, dark locks.

Ciel nodded slowly as he began to piece together this plan in his head. "So all we need to do is have Sebastian leave marks as proof, and somehow make them visible to the guests," he concluded on his own, and Beatrice nodded.

"And leave a few on him for good measure."

Ciel felt himself frown, and he bit the inside of his cheek in thought. This meant he would have to be requested by the king again, which was not at the top of Ciel's favorite things to do. However, he had done it before, and he was certain he could handle it again. But there was one small problem...

"But what if he doesn't request my presence in his chamber?"

Beatrice shrugged. "Go to him."

Ciel was unable to contain the look of horror he gave her. He could handle being ordered to sleep with the king. But to pretend he actually _wanted_ to do it? He would be embarrassed beyond belief. "Are you joking? I can't go to him myself! That's—"

"Do you want to go through with this plan or not?" Beatrice interrupted before Ciel could carry on ranting.

Ciel hesitated. He knew it was now or never. When would they ever have a chance like this again? Therefore, the boy gave a brisk nod.

Beatrice's face softened from a stern, determined expression to a friendly and somewhat relieved smile. She abruptly stuck her hand out between the two bodies. The two peasants shook hands to set their alliance in stone. After one firm shake of the wrist, their hands released one another, and Ciel's returned back to its previous place on his lap.

"We never had this discussion," the woman whispered as she stood, momentarily placing a single finger to her lips. "You leave first, and I'll leave a few minutes afterwards so that we don't look suspicious."

Ciel stood from the bed. "Is anyone else aware of this plan?"

There was a look of almost enlightenment on her face as if she had just remembered something. "Yes, actually. Dolly is also aware of this plan."

The boy's head cocked to the side in inquiry. "Dolly?"

"The cute servant girl with the freckles. I call her Doll," she explained.

Although the description was vague, Ciel immediately knew the woman spoke of. Freckles. It was the girl that led him to the king's bedroom for the first time. She also helped Finian take care of him right after he was found in the dungeon. She seemed so diligent that he would have never guessed she disliked the king as well. The peasant boy nodded his approval. At least it wasn't someone like the sly, blond-haired demon, Maurice. Or the red-head named Grell who was loyal to and head over heels for the king.

Ciel then turned to take his leave, mentally locking his lips and throwing away the key, because if anyone other than the three of them caught wind of the plan he was certain he, Beatrice, and Freckles would be in grave danger.

* * *

_The night before the feast..._

The castle was especially hectic that evening. Ciel would have never guessed just how much work went into preparing a feast. Earlier that day, he had witnessed William at his bossiest. The peasant had already been a victim of some of man's pre-feast wrath when he had failed to pay attention to his dull lecture about proper servant etiquette. He was suddenly feeling very glad that he wasn't actually a castle servant.

Ciel had been waiting for hours for the king to be free from working in his study. Now that he was finally alone in his bed chamber, he had the perfect opportunity. This was his last chance before the feast, and if he didn't get in there before morning, their plan would fail. He had walked at a snail's pace to the king's room in order to build up the nerve, and to prepare what he was to say. How was he supposed to ask Sebastian to sleep with him? Should he be blunt and just come out and say it, or should he drop hints until the young king figured it out himself?

Two silver men stood on either side of the doors, stiller than statues, but Ciel could still feel their eyes on him. The boy felt a sudden pang of worry strike him like electricity. Perhaps those knights would try to prevent him from seeing the king. He could not allow this to happen. Much to the boy's relief, the knights made no attempt to stop him when he took a deep breath and rapped on the door more quietly than he had intended. At first, there was no answer, so he raised his fist to knock again. But before he could, the door swung inward, and there stood the king staring down at Ciel in mild bewilderment.

Ciel could do nothing but stare stupidly for a moment while he attempted to produce the words he would say to get into the king's bed. He inwardly cursed himself for not planning more thoroughly ahead of time. "Your Majesty," he greeted.

"Come in," Sebastian invited, and stepped aside to let the boy in. Ciel obeyed and grazed past the king. He turned to face him as the other shut the door behind them. "Is something wrong? It is not like you to...willingly associate with me." He chuckled faintly.

Ciel scratched the back of his neck. Perhaps purposely struggling to get his point across would force the king to guess what he wanted. "Well...you see...I was just wondering if, by chance, you were still upset with me about yelling at you the day I told you about Alois."

"No, I'm not," Sebastian said slowly, watching the boy disbelievingly. It _was_ quite unlike him to care about what he was feeling about him. Sebastian knew that. "Why do you think so?"

Ciel gave an exasperated sigh. He'd have to make it more believable if he wanted to get away with this. "I don't understand you. You told me you truly did like me the most, but you've certainly failed to show it. I have only been called in here once. Being taken away from my home seems all the more pointless now. Besides, I would much rather be with you every single night than spend every day alone and bored." His face became hot. Perhaps he overdid it.

Although he was too red-faced and embarrassed to look at the king's face, Ciel knew the other male had that insufferable smirk on his lips. "I must admit this is not at all what I expected from you. I know you already hate living in this castle. I figured I'd make it just a bit more unbearable for you," Sebastian said almost mockingly, plopping most ungracefully onto his the edge of his bed.

Ciel faltered, and for some unfathomable reason, he felt a twinge of guilt despite the mocking tone of voice. This was his _king_. This was the king who could easily have him beheaded for refusing to sleep with him. This was the king that always got his way no matter what. Ciel was sure that if this were any other man, he would be dead by now. And his being there at that moment was all just a part of a conniving plan that would disgrace him despite the mercy he'd shown.

After he regained his composure, he began to walk toward the king, that guilt still lingering inside of him, because he had previously forced himself to think that every word he said to the king that night would be a lie. "I haven't exactly shown it, but I do not like being pushed aside. I don't like that you were content sleeping with the others, and not with me."

There was no longer a troublesome wall of suspicion between them. Ciel noted how Sebastian's face and posture had gone from guarded to relaxed. He had fallen for it. Just a shadow of a smirk still loitered on Sebastian's mouth. His mouth. The boy could not stop staring at his mouth. He needed those lips on his neck, his jawbone, his collarbone. Somewhere—anywhere—that was visible.

Ciel initiated the first kiss that night. At first, it was a tender kiss, much like the very first time their lips had ever met, but it gradually grew into something more. Tongues met and entangled, and clothes were pulled off of bodies. Ciel couldn't help but groan into the kiss, because it was then that he realized just how much he missed the king's talented tongue (though he would never in his life admit it out loud). And the taste. There was something that Ciel loved about the way those lips tasted. Perhaps it was because these were the _only_ lips he had ever tasted, or maybe because of how cloudy his mind had become already.

When they pulled apart at last, their foreheads met and Ciel kept his eyes closed. His face was still pink, and he kept his lips parted in order to catch his breath.

"I wouldn't say I was fully content," Sebastian murmured breathlessly, "I've missed this."

The younger shivered when hands traveled down his sides, and he pushed the older onto his back. The two of them shifted so that they were both on the bed; Sebastian on his back with Ciel straddling his stomach. Once again, the younger male leaned in for a kiss, and allowed his hands to admire the toned muscles that lay beneath soft skin. Being as focused on both of these things as he was, he was thoroughly startled when he was flipped onto his back.

"Why don't you let me take the lead this time?" Sebastian offered, positioning himself in between his lover's legs. His teasing tone betrayed his phony friendly façade.

Ciel huffed. "Fine. But if I'm not impressed by your performance, I'm switching our positions."

Sebastian's grin widened and he nibbled playfully on an earlobe. "I'm insulted. Have a little faith. Who's the more experienced one here?"

Ciel grumbled. "I'm not impressed yet."

"Be patient," Sebastian mumbled against the boy's neck. Ciel felt his heart skip a beat, and he tilted his head back into the feather bed. The kisses traveled softly down his neck in no time, across his chest, then down his stomach. The kisses were so tender and felt no different than feathers falling from the ceiling and onto his exposed skin. Though Ciel quite enjoyed the sensation, it was not enough. This was no time to be so loving, so gentle.

The boy found his fingers intertwined in strands of black hair, and he gave a firm yank. Moments later, a face hovered right above his, so close that the tips of their noses brushed together. Ciel let his body arch into the Sebastian's as he pulled him in for a rough kiss. As he pulled away for air, he made sure to give the king's bottom lip a playful nip, and pushed at his chest. They both sat upright on the bed, perpendicular to the ceiling and without uncertainty, Ciel's hand found its way between the king's legs.

"You're rather feisty today, aren't you?" Sebastian's voice wavered, which Ciel thoroughly enjoyed.

Ciel snickered, and it was then that he proceeded to so his real job. He nipped and sucked and kissed the king's neck, trying his best not to be sloppy, while his hand continued to work most unskillfully (though Sebastian didn't seem to mind one bit). When he separated his mouth from the warm flesh of his lover's neck, he had to suppress a smile. So easily, this plan was almost done. Their eyes met and he then allowed his hands to roam freely over a toned chest.

This eye contact became Ciel's worst enemy. He peered into Sebastian's soul through those lonely windows and this time the guilt caused his chest to ache. His hands traveled up his body until they rested on his cheeks. Why must he feel so conflicted? It should have been so simple. The plan was his only chance to be free, to return to his old life, to see his family and friends again, to marry and have children and be happy. This was his only chance to escape the loneliness. He wanted this more than anything. But to achieve his freedom in such a way! He pretended to care, and pretended that he could put an end to the king's eternal loneliness, but it was all a dirty lie to achieve what he wanted. He was selfish. He felt so utterly dirty and conniving. Just like Maurice. Just like Alois, who was now rotting in that rat-infested basement because of his schemes.

And the worst part was that he was sure that Sebastian really did care for him. But in the end, Ciel decided that what he desired was much more important. He was too stubborn, and too utterly selfish to give up.

Sebastian seemed to notice Ciel's troubled gaze, but he said nothing about it. Instead, he chose to ignore it, which the younger was tremendously grateful for. The older leaned forward, his lips pressed against Ciel's ear whispering things that made the boy's heart go berserk and face turn red in color. Between Sebastian's words, his wandering hands, and how closely their lower regions were pressed together, Ciel couldn't take it. He reconnected their lips as he began to lower himself onto Sebastian. With no preparation whatsoever, Ciel found it much harder than the first time. He lowered himself little by little, trying not to cry out in pain as he did so. He vaguely heard Sebastian hiss and groan, and his hands tightened on his hips. Regretfully so (at first), Ciel began to move.

Much like the first time, pain eventually miraculously transformed into bliss. Hums and moans and gasps accompanied one another in an erotic duet. Hands wandered mindlessly, and nails left shallow, red scratches in their wake. Bodies moved in perfect synchronization until both forms shuddered from the aftershock of such mind-blowing pleasure.

Ignoring the mess that stuck in between their bodies, Ciel lifted himself off and let his body go limp against Sebastian's as he tried to catch his breath. His mind was so numb. He did not attempt to move, even once his breathing had returned to normal. Sebastian wrapped a blanket around their still-naked bodies, and they stayed there. Ciel only wished he knew what Sebastian was thinking.

Ciel let his head rest on Sebastian's shoulder, face buried in his neck. Every muscle in his body was taut. His jaw was clenched tightly shut as if trying his hardest not to speak. His arms were wrapped around the king's torso so tightly that he thought it might cause him pain. He couldn't seem to stop his face from twisting into a sad expression, and he was sure Sebastian felt it, but again he said nothing of it. The boy's stomach hurt. His heart hurt. Everything hurt, though not so much physically. This pain was not one that he could describe. Not even he himself was sure what had come over him. It wasn't until that damned familiar feeling of guilt began to gnaw and claw at his conscience that he understood what this was.

This was a silent apology for sticking a knife in his back.


End file.
